Divide by Zero
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: When Cameron has a problem with one of the male doctors House realizes his feelings for her may run deeper than initially thought. House/Cameron
1. Encounters of The Bad Kind

**Divide By Zero**

**Category: **Drama/Angst/Romance

**Pairing: **Hameron. House/Cameron. Established casual relationship

**Summary: **When Cameron has a problem with one of the male doctors House realizes his feelings for her may run deeper than initially thought.

**Warnings: **Some violence

**Disclaimer: **Own nadda, nothing, zip and zilch. If I did I wouldn't have to resort to writing fanfics to vent my shippyness…

**Author's Notes: **Nothing overly important this time peoples :P Umm... it's a little different to my last… bit longer, hopefully bit more action. Let me know what you think :D

* * *

The soft hum of the centrifuge grated against Allison's nerves as it spun round, mocking her with every rotation.

She didn't have _time_ to be running these sorts of tests.

Due to the unfortunate nature of the weather lately, everyone was run of their feet and with an emergency room full of patients she barely had time to breathe let a lone pick up another departments work load but her conscious was driving her to find the answers no one else had time to look for. This case; thirty year old women, mother of two, loving wife… _she_ didn't have time to be filtered down the system, she needed a diagnosis _now_.

Rolling her eyes, Allison tapped her fingernails against the bench in a futile attempt to speed up the procedure.

The echo of rain bouncing faintly above her was a constant reminder that more people were coming in, that one women didn't deserve this kind of treatment but at the same time she felt her actions were justified. House would disagree of course, berating her for getting too emotionally involved and no doubt if Cuddy got wind of what she was doing, the dean of medicine would also have something to say...

An involuntary sigh escaped her lips as she once again glanced impatiently at her watch. Only a few more minutes then she would be in the clear…

'Doctor Cameron.'

Her body clenched as a cool voice filled the room behind her. Though it didn't belong to either of her superiors, the owner definitely wasn't a man she enjoyed being in the presence of.

'Doctor Mason, something I can help you with?' She turned slowly, forcing herself to make eye contact with the doctor.

He was an attractive man by most standards; tall, strong build, dark hair… but his personality left something to be desired for. When she'd first started working in diagnostics he'd asked her out and despite declining politely he hadn't taken the rejection well. Things had only escalated further when she discovered he'd been up for the position she'd taken in the ER.

'Shouldn't you be in emergency?'

His gaze burned into her accusingly and she tried not to shiver at the intensity. Something about the way he was staring unsettled her and she felt a wave of relief flow through her as the centrifuge suddenly beeped, signaling it was finished.

'I'm just on my...' She let out a gasp as he grabbed her wrist forcefully, preventing her from reaching the machine. For a moment she was too shocked to respond but eventually her senses kicked in and she narrowed her eyes, drawing her lips into a tight thin line. 'Let _go_ of me.'

A smirk split across his face but he didn't release his hold, 'Why don't you head down there _now_, I'll take care of these.'

The fist word on her lips was no but a wave of fear kept them at bay. She didn't know this man, what he was capable of… but then again if she left there was no way she'd ever see those results again.

Despite being determined not to back down, her resolve weakened slightly as the pressure increased on her arm. 'You're _hurting_ me.'

The smirk quickly transformed into a smug grin and she considered calling for help when he let go suddenly, 'Fine. I was just trying to offer my assistance. I know how busy it is down there at the moment.'

Anger flared inside her at his patronizing tone but she forced it down, scowling at him. 'I can handle it, _thanks_.'

'Suit yourself…' He backed away from her casually sliding his hands into his pockets, 'Good day doctor.'

The breath she'd been holding escaped as he sauntered from the room and she sagged against the bench holding her wrist lightly. It wasn't broken, he was far too careful for that but the throbbing suggested it would definitely leave a nasty bruise.

Wincing against the pain, she turned back to the centrifuge. That bastard was going to have one hell of a harassment case pinned against him when she was finished; did he really think she wouldn't go straight to Cuddy, telling her what…

And then it dawned on her.

She couldn't report the incident because she wasn't meant to be up here running tests in the first place.

That _smug_, self righteous, arrogant, asshole had played her.

Biting back another wave of anger she unclasped the metal casing on the counter with her uninjured hand. Whatever his problem was she still had a job to do and there was no way she was going to let the doctor who obviously had some serious personal hang ups, get to her.


	2. Reverse Psychology or Ignorance?

House knocked abruptly on the door in front of him, trying to brush off the sudden wave of awkwardness he felt.

It wasn't the first time he'd found himself outside Cameron's apartment in the late hours of the night and certainly not the first time he'd been apprehensive but there was still an air of doubt hanging in his mind over the motivations for this particular visit.

He wasn't the protective type, rarely cared about other peoples problems and he definitely _wasn't_jealous. Just because they were having casual sex didn't mean they were exclusive... but even so he was still unusually perturbed by the encounter he'd whitnessed earlier this afternoon.

It wasn't like he'd been spying; far from it actually, more like trying to home in on something entertaining... and when she'd entered the not so interesting centrifuge lab he'd even stalled, losing his mild interest in whatever it was she was doing.

Sure he'd been bored but not bored enough to engage in senseless conversation; that's what Wilson was for.

It was only when he'd caught sight of the smarmy Doctor Mason following her that he'd deemed the situation worthy of his attention and, making sure he was out of sight, continued to watch the pair interact with fascination. However, it didn't take long for his amusement to twist into a vague impression of concern and now, despite himself, he couldn't put a stop to the questions that plagued his mind.

Was she sleeping with him as well? Did he try and hit on her? Did he hurt her? Or more importantly, _why_ did he care so much?

Sighing, he banged on the door a little louder surprised when it flew open seconds later.

'_House_…' There was a tinge of annoyance to Cameron's tone as she leant against the wall but it quickly died on her lips. It was late and she was tired but denying him wouldn't be fair, not when she knew how hard it was for him to be the one to seek her out.

'Can I come in?'

His voice was gruff as he fiddled absently with top of his cane and she stepped aside allowing him to hobble passed, 'I didn't think you were coming round tonight.'

They moved into the small apartment and he paused by the couch considering the words.

He _shouldn't_ have come. Whatever they were doing, it was leading to something he didn't want… but despite the instinct to run, despite ordering his legs to move, the words that came from his mouth betrayed what his subconscious was feeling. 'I thought maybe we could talk?'

They way he cleared his throat made her think he was joking and no longer feeling tired, she advanced with a playful look in her eyes. 'About your fantasies? _Sure_.'

Before he could comprehend or deny the comment, he was flat on his back losing himself to the feel of her body as she traced kisses along his jaw. He wanted to roll his eyes, push her off but once again his actions failed to respond to common sense and he instead found himself starting to remove her sweater.

Without warning she pushed his hands back down stopping the motion and he quickly remembered why he was here.

'_Cameron_.' He stalled, grabbing her wrist gently. 'Something you want to share?'

She bit the inside of her cheek trying not to wince at the pain he was causing.

He _couldn't_ know, there was no way…

'What do you mean?'

She tried to feign ignorance but he used his free hand to roll up her sleeve revealing the large purple bruise and she pulled away feeling embarrassed. 'Is that why you came here? What? You're keeping tabs on me now?'

He drew his eyes away from the discolored skin, ignoring the anger. It was a tactic to avoid his questions but he wasn't falling for it and sat up as she began pacing, refusing to break her gaze. 'Are you going to tell me what's going on?'

'Nothing, it was _nothing_.' She lowered herself into the recliner opposite him not willing to make a big deal of the situation. What Mason did was inexcusable but rationally she knew he wouldn't try anything else. The guy was a jerk but he wasn't stupid enough to risk his career.

'He was just trying to intimidate me.'

House shifted, unsatisfied with the answer but unsure how to proceed next. He wasn't supposed to care why it happened and he wasn't supposed to need a reason but the questions hovered on the tip of his tongue and it was only at the last second that he managed to pull them back, 'You need to tell Cuddy.'

Cameron shook her head emphatically. 'No.'

'What do you mean _no_?' He looked dumbfounded as if what she was suggesting wasn't even an option, 'Either you do it, or I will.'

'House…' She lowered her voice, a part of her curious as to why he was pushing so hard. It was rare to see him genuinely concerned about something and the fact he was becoming more uncomfortable by the second led her to believe she wasn't the only one confused. 'What's going on? Why is this really bothering you so much?'

Her eyes silently challenged him, causing his walls to instantly flared back up. 'It bothers me because you're being a moron and if you think I won't tell…'

'House _please_…'

The words stopped his rant in its tracks.

She wasn't begging but it was borderline pathetic and he managed to rationalize the situation by convincing himself that the more he pressed the issue the more it would seem like he cared.

'_Fine_… but when he butchers you up into little pieces, don't say I didn't warn you.'

Cameron felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she pushed herself up. He might not be willing to admit it but he was concerned and the notion sent butterflies straight to her stomach.

You want a drink?'

He nodded slightly, annoyed by the smugness lacing her tone and waited until she was out of the room before reaching into his pocket, popping two pills. This was a bad idea… the fact he was here out of the goodness of his heart was sickening enough and should have been an indication that he wasn't thinking clearly. It was the sex, it had to be. It was making him all pubescent and skittish and it needed to stop.

Clearing his throat, he stood up as she re-entered the room. 'I'm gonna go, not that I need beauty sleep but you could do with a few hours…'

She placed the two glasses of scotch down on the table and with a shrug flicked on the tv, 'Okay, suit yourself.'

House watched her carefully as she sat down unable to shake the feeling he was being baited. When they started sleeping together he was the one using her and while part of his brain deducted maybe that was wrong or in the least, a _bad_ idea... he was surprised to find her attitude towards the whole thing seemingly mirrored his own.

She wasn't clingy like he'd expected, didn't mention it at work, smiled and shrugged it off when he didn't call round... It was puzzling and one of the reasons he kept showing up was so he could try and figure out if she was playing him, or if she really just didn't care. Reverse psychology or ignorance?

Either way he was a man with a driving force to find answers and so wordlessly he lowered himself back down, confident that it was curiosity and nothing else keeping him from leaving.


	3. Hovering?

Alison secured the end of the bandage she'd just finished wrapping, relieved to see the young boy was no longer feeling scared. It had taken them most of the morning to settle him down enough to be treated and though the cut wasn't life threatening it had still required seven stitches.

'There you go, all done.' She smiled at him before shifting her warm gaze to his parents, 'If you take him over to reception the nurse will give you the discharge papers.'

'Thank you so much.' The mother placed a hand on her son's back, guiding him down from the bed which only caused the smile on Allison's face to grow. It felt good to be able to help people even if the procedure was one she could perform in her sleep.

Snapping off her gloves, she scanned the room for her next case not surprised when a figure in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

With a sigh she glanced around trying to ascertain if anyone else was aware of his presence. Fortunately everyone seemed too preoccupied with the flood of patients but sooner or later someone was going notice that the usually allusive doctor was hanging around the ER and she dreaded having to come up with an excuse as to why.

Moving as discretely as possible over to his location she placed her hands firmly on her hips, raising an eyebrow. 'House, why are you hovering?'

'I am not…' He paused for effect before spitting out the word as if it were dirty, '_hovering_.'

'Really?' Her eyes held amusement as she challenged him, 'It's not lunch time, you have no new cases to ask about, no actual reason for being here… you're hovering.'

'Fine, you want the truth? I miss _connecting_ with patients… I really feel I could make a difference here.' His voice was thick with sarcasm and she shook her head before taking him by the arm and leading him into one of the empty examination rooms.

'You've got to stop this.' She pulled the door closed behind them before turning to face him, 'You've been down here every day for the last three days. Someone's going to notice.'

'Please mommy, diagnostics is just so damn boring without you!'

'_House_…' She scrubbed a hand across her forehead willing him to just be serious for once but as she looked up into his eyes, she realized why he was being so deflective.

He was _actually_ concerned.

For some reason this whole thing with Mason was getting to him and so help her because she actually found his sudden protective streak kind of cute.

'Look…' She stepped forward slowly removing the hand that was shoved firmly in his pocket. For a moment she thought he might begrudge the contact but he didn't and she held his gaze seriously. 'I know you're worried.'

'I'm not _wor_...' He paused, raising an eyebrow as her finger laced around his but instead of pulling away he just gruffly reaffirmed his point. 'I'm _not _worried.'

'I _know_.' She resisted the urge to smile at his stubbornness, 'And thank you.'

He froze as she reached up brushing her lips against his cheek and coughed awkwardly as she moved back dropping his hand, 'I ahh… '_hem_, I'm gonna go. Diagnostics full of fun. Mind numbing fun.'

Cameron bit back a laugh as he fled from the room mumbling to himself. House off balance was something she rarely saw and the fact she was the cause sent butterflies swirling round her stomach.

In all her moral debating she'd never once considered that his intentions would be the ones to shift. It was sex, that was all it was ever supposed to be. Sure she loved him, she always had but it was a long time ago that she'd resigned herself to the fact he would never feel the same.

It _had_ hurt, at first… but now it allowed her to be a little selfish. She could have the man she wanted, even if it was just in a physical way, and not feel guilty because they were using each other. There was no expectation, no demands, no pressure and she liked that; it meant there was less chance she'd wind up getting hurt.

Closing her eyes, her heart began beating faster in her chest. If there was a possibility, even the slightest inkling he was starting to feel something more, then that was dangerous. Because as safe as she felt now, she could just as easily give it all away to be with him.

And he could just as easily crush her...

_That_ was dangerous.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks for all the lovely reviews! Sorry this chap was so short, i'll try and get another one up today to make up for it :P**


	4. Something Important

House exited the elevator and made his was purposefully to the office at the other end of the hall.

Rationally he knew what he was about to do was stupid but that didn't deter him. He did stupid things all the time and he needed to do something to alleviate the god forsaken voice drilling in the back of his head.

Cameron was right, he _was_ hovering but it certainly wasn't by choice. He didn't feel concern for others. It was a deliberate safeguard he put up to avoid dealing with peoples emotions but despite his best efforts, despite actually doing work to take his mind off things, _willingly_ opting for clinic duty, he still couldn't shake the image of Cameron's bruised wrist from his mind.

She'd stated rather emphatically not to go to Cuddy, which was another thing adding to his annoyance. For some reason he felt the need to honor that request. He was manipulative, he lied, he _didn't_ honor other peoples wishes...

Reaching his destination he smiled slightly, despite his frustration.

She hadn't said _anything_ about confronting Mason in person.

He rapped against the glass with his cane and unwilling to wait for a response barged in, kicking the door closed behind him.

'Doctor House.' Mason raised his eyes from the paper he was reading, clearly unimpressed with the intrusion. 'Can I help you?'

'You've got a problem with Doctor Cameron.' He deliberately changed his inflection, making sure it came out as a statement not a question and was surprised when the man opposite him didn't even flinch.

'I have no such thing. Doctor Cameron is a very competent doctor.'

'_Really_?' House bit back a surge of anger as the man seemed unperturbed by the accusation, 'Cause the bruises on her arm tell another story.'

That got his attention and House watched with intrigue as his face twitched slightly. 'Come on, I won't tell... What is it? The cute little ponytail thing she does with her hair, cause that really pisses me off too.'

Mason narrowed his eyes, practically growling out his next sentence. 'I don't know what you _think_ is going on but I dare say it's none of your business.'

House cracked a smile, glancing down at his cane. He wasn't thrown off by the sudden coldness to his tone and least of all was he scared by it. 'Do yourself a favor... stay away from Doctor Cameron and keep out of my way while you're at it.'

'That wouldn't be a threat would it?' Amusement crept back into his words as he stood up, 'That's cute, coming from a cripple and all…'

'Touch her _again…'_ House moved forward so they were standing face to face over the desk, '…and you'll find out exactly what this _cripple_ can do.'

There was a moment of tense silence before House reached down, picking up a bright red stapler that was sitting obsessively straight between a hole punch and pair of scissors. 'Mind if I take this, mines gone missing somewhere.'

Mason was furious at the audacity of the man but refused to show it, instead keeping his voice at a low growl. 'Take it and get out.'

'Thanks Sparky.' House turned on his heal, swinging his newly acquired toy around his hand.

He would've liked to see the man break but it was enough that he got the message and opening the door, he made sure to deliberately wave the stapler, throwing the Doctor a smile before slamming it closed again

'_House_…'

He screwed his eyes shut as Wilson appeared beside him a second later and began hobbling away in an attempt to discourage any conversation. Unfortunately Wilson had the added advantage of two working legs and didn't take the hint.

'What the hell was that about?'

House shook the stapler at him trying to sound as annoyed as possible, 'Didn't your mother ever tell you eavesdropping is rude.'

'My mother told me a lot of things I didn't listen to…' Wilson eyed the red object in his hand suspiciously, 'Now are you going to tell me what's going on?'

They reached the elevator and House used his cane to press the button repeatedly, willing the damn thing to hurry up. 'Mines gone missing. What are _doing_ down here anyway?'

'Following you.' He stated pointedly, 'Now don't change the subject.'

House rolled his eye's recognizing the dog with a bone pull to his friends voice. Running wasn't an option, knocking him out _definitely_ up there… or he could just admit what was going on.

He considered the third option for a moment. It was far less physically strenuous and Cameron hadn't mentioned anything about not telling Wilson.

'_House_?'

The doctor tilted his head impatiently and House sighed as the elevator opened, '_Fine_. But not here.'

The doors closed and the rest of the journey was made in silence. House because he just couldn't be bothered and Wilson because he was in a near state of shock. It usually took at least two days of goading to get something out of the man and as they reached his office, he was surprised when the first words were spoken before he'd even sat down.

'Mason's harassing Cameron.'

_'Okay_…' Wilson pulled his chair in clasping his hands together, 'What do you mean, in what way?'

House sat down letting his cane fall limply against the side of the desk, 'In that way that she has bruises along her arm.'

The head of oncology's eyebrows shot up in surprise, contemplating the suggestion. Though his friend had been known to stretch the truth on occasion he could see no real reason for him to lie, especially about such a serious allegation.

'Has she been to Cuddy?'

'No.' His voice was riddled with sarcasm as he shook his head, 'Thinks she can handle it all by herself. You know, with all those secret super powers of strength she's been hiding from us?'

A response hovered on Wilson's lips but he paused, squinting slightly at the man opposite him. There was something about the look on his face, something so painfully small he couldn't quite make it out but something large enough to irritate him because he knew it was there.

Something was going on, he'd been suspecting it for a few months now. House was ignoring phone calls on a weeknight, voluntarily working in the clinic, Cuddy had made mention of him actually apologizing to a patient...

Wilson had to fight to urge to slam his fist on the desk as all the pieces started to fit together; rumors about him skulking round the ER, going to see Mason, showing a small amount of concern for someone other than himself.

'You son of a bitch.' A smile broke out on his face as he finally twigged, 'You're _sleeping_ with her.'

'Yes I'm sleeping with her.' The irony of the 'lie' wasn't lost on him as he waved his hand, 'Can we please get back to the point.'

'You are, aren't you?' Wilson wasn't put off for one moment by the attempt to throw him, 'You're sleeping with Cameron!'

'Could you please not announce it to the whole world, I'm sure _China_ has no interest in who I'm sleeping with.' He growled the comment out, realizing there was no point denying it. Wilson was like a human lie detector when it came to these matters; and a good one at that.

'I don't believe…' He paused shaking his head, wondering how it was possible that he hadn't known. 'How long?'

'God knows, it's not like I keep a diary with the date circled in a little red love heart.' He ran a hand through his hair wishing he could wipe the smirk from his friends face, 'Now can we please…'

'Yeah, of course…_sorry._' Wilson coughed rather awkwardly but despite everything couldn't resist the urge to find out more. 'Is it serious?'

'Well, it is just a bruise.' He tried deflecting from the loaded question by changing the subject, 'In most cases they do tend to fade.'

'I meant the relationship, is the relationship serious?'

House let out a long breath, reaching for his cane. He hadn't come here to be bombarded with questions about his personal life and the sudden urge to flee the situation was overwhelming. 'You know what, _forget_ it.'

'Wait…I'm _sor_… _House_.'

Wilson sighed as the door slammed shut and he mentally berated himself for pushing so hard. Getting House to open up about something important was like sex on a first date; unpredictable with the potential to ruin a friendship.

_Something important._

The words came back, lingering in his mind for a moment before it hit him.

It _was_ serious.

Leaning back in his chair, his eyes widened as the shock settled in. In all the times, ways and places he'd never imagined… _Well, _that wasn't entirely true. He'd suspected a long time ago, when they were standing outside the elevator and he'd joked about putting the moves on Cameron.

It was only for a second but he'd caught the flash of emotion as it flittered across his friends face; the realization that he actually liked her.

Wilson shook his head, wondering what that like had now turned into …wondering about the young female doctor.

Did _she_ know it was serious?

* * *

**A/N: I'm having a little moral dilema with a line from this story! I can't work outif i made it up, or read it in someone elses work... I'm not going to say which one it is but if someone reads it and recognizes it from somewhere else, let me know and i'll change it :P**


	5. Raining Doubt

Alison let out a groan as the sound of her alarm drilled into her conscious.

She was vaguely aware of the rain still coming down heavily outside, re-establishing the fact she needed to go into work early this morning. The forecast predicted it should be letting up sometime soon but unfortunately in her job the aftermath would be just as hectic.

_God_, she hated the weather this time of the year.

'Damnit _Cameron_.'

The gruff voice indicated the man beside her was now also awake and she sighed, rolling over to silence the loud wailing.

'Sorry, early start.' She mumbled, shivering as the cold air met her skin. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Yeah that will happen...' House flopped onto his back, stretching his hands over his head. By the time she had a shower, got dressed, banged around in the kitchen for half an hour… she may as well just leave the damn alarm going.

'I did try and warn you last night.' A small smile touched her lips as she searched through her draw for something to wear, recalling how her protests had been met or rather ignored as the challenge of removing clothes took precedence. 'You didn't listen.'

A retort formed on his lips but he kept quiet as he watched her move about the dimly lit room. The action felt strangely familiar and the realization that he was starting to feel comfortable waking up in her bed was suddenly unwelcome. A dryness settled in his throat and he was unable to shake the need for distance that spurred inside him.

Swallowing hard, he sat up reaching for his jeans that were sprawled beside him on the floor. 'Want coffee?'

Cameron turned, tilting her head in confusion. Something about his tone suggested that although the offer was genuine, there was an underlying reason for the gesture. He never got up when she did, least of all did he make _her_ coffee.

'Yeah, sure.' She chose to remain silent about her doubts as she headed towards the bathroom, 'I won't be long.'

He pulled the t-shirt he was holding down over his head and waited for the door to close before gingerly moving into the kitchen. It was still dark outside and the air around him was rigid sending chills through his body, but he welcomed the sobering conditions.

As he'd woken up, for a split second before his brain had fully comprehended alertness, a feeling of contentment had washed over him. It was unexpected and in his opinion unwarranted but there was no denying it had happened.

His stomach twisted nauseously as he reached up, removing two mugs from the cupboard above him. Something was happening; he was actually beginning to _like_ their current situation.

They'd had sex, in theory he should be done. There was no obligation for him to stay and give false warm and fuzzy feelings, no need for him to offer her coffee… yet here he was, moving round her kitchen with familiar ease because it was more appealing than going home to his empty house.

He was starting to like her company.

The carton of milk paused in his hand as the realization dawned and he glanced idly to the rain outside. It looked cold and uninviting but still he continued to hesitate.

He _shouldn't_ stay but the smallest part of him wanted to… and that _terrified_ him.

* * *

Alison ran a towel through her hair removing the excess moisture as she stepped back into her bedroom. She could see the light on in the kitchen and despite her reservations, smiled slightly as she moved towards it.

'_House_?'

The tiles were cold against her bare feet as she crossed the threshold and she frowned at the steaming cup of coffee on the bench, realizing he was no longer in her apartment.

She really shouldn't have been surprised, shouldn't have expected him to wait... but despite knowing better there was still a tiny stab of disappointment in her heart as her eyes landed on the note he'd left beside her mug.

_Got bored, went home to sleep. Distract Cuddy, be in sometime round noon.._

A sigh escaped as her gaze followed the messy writing scrawled across the page, for a moment she'd thought…

She shook her head, reaching for the warm beverage and inhaling its soft scent; determined that his sudden avoidance wouldn't distract her from the few brief moments of peace she could indulge in before needing to enter the chaos at work.


	6. Choose Your Battles

Glancing out from the comfort of the ER, Allison didn't flinch as another bolt of lightning crackled through the air. Finally people were starting to take notice of all the weather warnings and the onslaught of emergency patients was starting to ease but the last few hours had really taken their toll on her weary body.

'Doctor, he's stable enough for surgery.'

She turned to the young nurse, nodding her head slightly and moved back so they could wheel the young man she'd been attending out. He would be fine, a collapsed tree had left some nasty splinters in his leg but it was nothing too serious.

She sighed, moving over to the window transfixed by the rain as it battered the world outside. It was unrelenting, beautiful but directly responsible for the three deaths she'd had to call today and she sucked in a breath reminding herself that she chose this.

In diagnostics she hadn't been able to help nearly as many people but in this department there were so many more to lose.

The sudden beep of her watch indicted her triple shift was over and she forced her eyes from the scene outside, moving towards the locker room. It would only be half an hour before she was home, enjoying a hot shower and forcing the hellish day to the back of her mind.

Pushing the door open, she was relieved to find the room empty but not surprised. She'd ordered everyone who'd started on her original shift to go home on time maintaining a happy doctor was a well rested doctor; one day she was going to have to start applying that logic to herself.

With a shrug she pulled of her white coat, inwardly wincing as the door swung open once again. Forcing a smile, she directed it at whoever it was seeking her attention this time.

'_Doctor Cameron_.'

The false pleasantry instantly dropped from her features and she turned back to her locker, attempting to make it clear she was going home. 'I'm leaving Mason, whatever it is it'll have to wait till tomorrow.'

'You really think sending House to fight your battles is a good idea?' He tipped his head to the side waiting for a reaction, not at all caring that she seemed confused by the question.

'I didn't…' She closed her eyes realizing with annoyance that House must have taken it upon himself to _fix_ the problem.

That man simply _couldn't_ leave things alone.

Her shoulders sagged unwilling to deal with him, but the urge to get it over with was just as strong as her reluctance to respond.

'Look I…' She twisted to look at him, crying out in shock as his fist suddenly slammed her against the locker; a loud crack sounding as her skull connected with the metal shelf.

That was the last thing she heard before the room lurched, sending everything into darkness.

'_Bitch_.' Mason's nostrils flared as she slid down to the floor seemingly unconscious.

He'd had enough of feminist women sleeping their way to the top, manipulating men and using them for their own personal gain. Screw what the hospital, what House thought… she had it coming and be damned if he was going to sit by while another women ruined his career.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm not usually this motivated to post but I'm going away for a week and won't have access to the Internet! Also just so everyone knows I like to have at least a first draft completed before I put up a story, so I'm not short changing anyone by rushing chapters cause they're mostly all written... :P**

**Hopefully i'll get another couple up tonight but then again, I don't know... maybe I should just leave it here :D**


	7. You're Welcome

Allison winced as she pried her eyes open, trying to fight back the nausea bubbling in her throat. Her head was killing her and she struggled to keep her breathing even as she reached up, using the frame of the locker to pull herself off the ground.

'_Shit_...' The room titled slightly and she swore trying to make sense of what was happening. She remembered feeling tired, getting ready to go home and then… _Mason_.

Pushing through the thoughts that were nearly as blurry as her vision, she realized House must have gone to him about the encounter in the centrifuge lab. Then, obviously assuming she'd put her former boss up to it, the son of a bitch had attacked her.

Anger surfaced through the haze of confusion as she stumbled over to the sink. Honestly she didn't know who she was more _angry _with, Mason for being an unwarranted sociopath or House for being a controlling bastard.

Bracing herself against the basin she glanced up blinking in an attempt to pull the multiple reflections into focus. Her head was swimming and with a deep breath she let her fingers grasp the faucet, struggling to turn it lose.

Everything was buzzing so loudly she just wanted it to stop, _needed_ it to stop. Mason was a jerk but _House_… she wanted to see him, wanted to confront him…

The tap gave way suddenly and she splashed water over her face, wincing as it came into contact with broken skin. She knew she needed medical attention, her instincts as a doctor told her no less, but she was to preoccupied to focus on the wavering thought.

Biting down against her lip she forced the water off, stubbornly ignoring the pain. A small voice in the back of her head told her she was being irrational, that her anger was merely the side effect of serious head trauma but she was to exhausted to care.

She needed to find House, _now_.

* * *

House frowned as the car on his gameboy cantered off the track leaving him only one life left. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his team working on a case but he was determined to finish this level before he joined them.

Just _one_ more try.

'What the hell is wrong with you!'

The door to his office swung open violently but he didn't look up, too absorbed in his game.

'You want a list?' He hit the left button repeatedly, trying to avoid a collision. Judging by the anger in her voice, he guessed she'd found out about his talk with Mason. 'Oh... and you're welcome.'

Cameron placed a hand across her face trying to ignore the white flashes disrupting her vision. She'd only just managed to make it here without drawing attention to herself and there was no way she was going to back down now.

'_You_! You can't just…' She wavered feeling the room start to spin, '…can't just…and…'

House's gaze snapped up, concerned by the lack of sense she was making but despite his worries he still flinched as his last life came to an end with a short jolly tune. '_There_, see what you made me do…'

She didn't respond and his gut clenched, becoming aware of the bruises along her face as she started to sway.

'Kutner get in here!'

The man in the adjoining room practically pounced from his chair and continued to look scared as he pulled open the sliding the door, 'What's going…_woah_!'

He dashed forward just in time to catch Cameron as she collapsed, albeit awkwardly in his arms. He had no idea what the hell was going on but judging by the unconscious women he was holding and the purple tinge to her face, he guessed it wasn't good.

'Well, don't just stand there…' House switched of his game, throwing it down on the desk. 'Lay her down for gods sake.'

Kutner obliged lowering her to the floor as gently as possible. 'What happened?'

When he received no response he looked up frowning as he intercepted his boss's line of vision. The man was staring at his shirt and as he glanced down he realized why.

_Blood_.

There was blood spattered all over him.

'_Taub_…' House called out, catching his eye through the glass. 'Page a nurse, tell them we need a gurney in here now!'

Seeing him nod, House turned his attention back to the man kneeling in front of him. '_You_ find security, tell them to detain Doctor Andrew Mason. Do not let him leave under any circumstances, understand?'

There was a moment of silence and he rolled his eyes in frustration. '_Go_! This isn't a slow race!' He motioned towards the door with his cane and the man jumped up, fleeing the room as quickly as possible.

Tossing his wooden aid to the side House knelt down, wincing as pain shot through his leg. His hand went straight for the vicodin in his pocket and after popping two of the pills he returned the container, trying to shift his focus.

'_Cameron_…' He slapped the side of her face gently and when she didn't respond he moved to check the back of her head. The blood on Kutners shirt had to have come from somewhere and when he drew his fingers away coated in a sticky substance, he wasn't surprised to find his initial assumptions were right.

Pulling off his jacket he hesitated slightly, it _was_ one of his favorites...

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he scrunched it up in a ball, nestling it under her head in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

_She shouldn't be bleeding so much._

The severity of the situation suddenly hit him and his brain kicked in to doctor mode, trying to mentally calculate how bad it was.

She'd been hit from the front, he could tell that from the bruise forming but it was what her skull had connected with afterwards that worried him. The chances of a possible skull fracture were high and the fact she hadn't been immediately treated could mean she was at risk of an intracranial hemorrhage.

'Cameron…' He shook her arm trying to gain a response, 'I need you to answer some questions okay?'

She stirred, managing to mumble something incoherent but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

'_Allison_…' He tried again sounding a little more forceful this time, 'Do you know how long ago this happened? Did you lose consciousness at all?'

'_Doctor House_…'

A gurney was wheeled in muffling her barely audible reply and he pulled himself off the ground, wincing as pain once again shot through his leg at the sudden movement. 'Get her on a drip of Hypertonic Saline and I want a CT done immediately.'

The nurse nodded and he watched as they lifted her up, frowning at the dark blotches that now stained his floor.

Pointing towards one of the male nurses he reached over grabbing his gameboy, '_You_ stay there. Make sure you get someone in here to clean my carpet!'

Ignoring the look the young man shot him, he followed after Cameron not entirely trusting the nurses to do a thorough check. The last thing he needed was for her to hemmorage because someone missed something so obvious even blind monkeys could see it.


	8. Everybody Lies

Wilson came to a stop, breathing heavily as his eyes fell on the man beside Cameron's bed.

Cuddy had called him not five minutes ago to fill him in on the news and instead of hearing her out he'd impatiently dropped the phone, determined to found out the information for himself.

'How... is she?'

House raised his chin from the hand that was resting on top of his cane. It was a stupid question and he was tempted to ignore it but the sarcastic quip was already rolling off his tongue, 'Just dandy, can't you tell?'

He lifted an eyebrow as his friend moved further into the room, taking in his flustered appearance. 'Did you _run_ here?'

Wilson nodded still trying to catch his breath, 'I just heard… didn't wait for …Cuddy to tell me how bad it was.'

House resisted the urge to comment on his condition, instead returning his gaze to the sleeping women beside him. 'Fourteen stitches, no fractures, CT was clean…'

He relayed the information knowing they wouldn't find out the full extent of the damage until she regained consciousness. The odds were fifty-fifty when it came to brain trauma and although she'd received the best treatment, there were certain factors he couldn't account for. He couldn't say whether or not she'd been knocked out or how long ago it had happened and to his utter annoyance the nurses in the ER had been useless, only able to offer that she'd worked a triple shift.

He sighed, dropping his head down to rest once again on his hands. 'She hasn't woken up yet.'

Wilson felt a sudden wave of empathy for the unusually reserved man. If he'd just listened to what House had to say instead of goading him then this whole situation could have been avoided. 'I'm sorry, you were trying to tell me… I should have…'

'_Don't _do that.' He shifted uncomfortably, hating the idea of dealing with someone elses guilt. 'You couldn't have known Mason would go all Rambo on her ass.'

'And neither could you… but you still feel responsible right?'

Wilson waited for a response but failing to receive one, decided to change the subject. 'Did they find him?'

'_Yeah_…' House couldn't contain the bitter laugh that passed through his lips, 'No witnesses, no physical evidence but they did do one noble thing and _ask_ him not to leave the country.'

Wilson's eyes widened unable to keep the shock from spreading into his voice. 'They let him go? Are you being serious?'

'No I'm trying to be funny, _clearly_ I should keep my day job.' Sarcasm laced his words as he continued to stare at Cameron's pale form but they quickly shifted to a more a serious tone. 'Until she wakes up, they've got nothing to hold him on.'

'Well, hopefully that wont be too much longer…' His optimism remained un-rewarded and silence descended as he found himself caught up in the action of watching House watch Cameron.

In all his cases, Wilson didn't think he could even recall a time House had willingly sat with an unconscious patient.

Sure there was the coma guy, who he frequently visited in order to get some quiet, but that was different. To House patients were puzzles, questions, something to figure out… he remained detached because it was easier than dealing with their emotions and to some degree he himself could understand that but the way House was acting now, was completely obscure to how he usually dealt with things.

There were still the sarcastic quips, the frustrated attitude, the hard as nails routine but something was just slightly _off_.

'It's not polite to stare.'

The gruff voice broke into his thoughts and he moved hesitantly taking the opposite seat beside Cameron's bed.

'Do you…' He paused the words 'love her' on the tip of his tongue. Their last encounter hadn't gone so well and he decided to choose his words more carefully this time round. 'You know you're falling for her, right?'

House snapped his head up and Wilson caught the brief flash of emotion that passed through his eyes. It wasn't much but he saw all he needed to written clearly in the moment; House was well aware of what was happening and it _terrified_ him.

'It doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.' He made the suggestion lightly, but with absolute conviction.

He'd run through all the variables when the pair embarked on their first date and although it hadn't panned out quite how he'd hoped it would, time had only made him more sure. Despite his friends relentless cruelty, despite Cameron actually getting to know him... her feelings as it seemed, had only grown more solid. Now House was actually starting to let her in, it could be seen as a positive step for them both.

_A good thing?_ House considered it for a moment; nothing about relationships was ever good and in his experience they only led to more hurt. 'I don't want _this_…' He forced himself up and away from the bed, moving to stare out the window.

It had grown dark outside but he could still see the rain reflecting off the city lights and it relaxed him slightly, 'I _like_ being alone, these feelings…I _can't_… I don't want them.'

'You don't want them?' Wilson eased himself up challenging the man, 'Or you're afraid of them?'

As expected he was met with more silence but he took as a sign his words were getting through and pushed on, 'House, don't screw this up because you're scared. If you don't care about her, if there's something I'm missing then fine, end it. But don't…'

A groan to his right indicated the women in question was beginning to stir and he lost his train of thought, throwing her a pointed look. 'I'll go get a nurse, if she wakes up… don't be an ass, just talk to her.'

House deliberately forced the words to the back of his mind as Wilson left. He could contemplate, get angry, stew over them later; right now he just needed to know that Cameron didn't have any lasting brain damage.

Moving quickly over to the bed, he began testing her responses. 'Cameron if you can hear me, I want yo to squeeze my hand.'

For a tense moment he didn't breath but when he finally felt the light pressure, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. 'Okay good, good. Now the other hand.'

She repeated the task with ease and he started mentally calculating a checklist. Motor functions seemed okay, she was obviously coherent enough to follow commands; the odds of brain damage just shifted to twenty/eighty percent in her favor.

'_House_… '

Her eye's fluttered open, squinting at the harsh light and he allowed a small smile to form. If she recognized him and was sensitive to light that made the odds _say_... ninety-six/four.

'Nurse is on her…'

House held up a hand to silence the head of oncology as he ran back into room, _'Relax_ Wilson, she's fine.'

He looked dubious for a moment but eventually nodded his head. Despite his flaws House was a impeccable doctor who wouldn't risk a wrong diagnosis, especially if the patient was Cameron.

'Okay then, I'll just…'

'Tell the nurse to comeback in half an hour to do follow up tests?' House raised an eyebrow signaling that was the only answer he would accept and Wilson reluctantly agreed.

Silently he was amazed by the transition from vulnerable to borderline arrogance in the matter of a few minutes and only hoped the man ended up heeding the advice he'd been given. '_Sure_… I'll let her know.'

House turned back to Cameron, vaguely aware of Wilson's movements as he left them alone. She looked like hell and he was surprised to find anger mixing with his relief to see her awake.

'How are you feeling?'

Allison swallowed, trying to ease the burning in her throat as she struggled to place the tone he was using. She knew it, but the was a certain amount of disorientation assaulting her senses making everything foggy and she fought to recall her last memories.

The heavy rain outside served as a reminder she'd been working in the ER, that was all clear. She remembered going into the locker room to change, feeling tired….

She frowned, trying to fight the throbbing in her head but eventually gave in, 'What happened?'

House raised his cane off the ground pointing it at her accusingly, 'You and you're little, don't worry I can _handle_ the doctor twice my size, is what happened.'

The memories flooded her mind and she reached a hand to her face feeling embarrassed. She remembered everything; Mason attacking her, the confusion, blaming house… 'I'm so sorry, I didn't… I didn't know what I was saying…'

'_Obviously_…' The retort escaped his mouth without hesitation, 'Cause you know you really hurt my feelings back there. If I wasn't so..'

_Don't be an ass, just talk to her._

Wilson's words flooded his mind and he stopped mid sentence. He was angry because she didn't listen to him, because she could've ended up with brain damage, but mostly because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Acting like an ass was his way of dealing with that.

'_House_?' Allison bit back the nausea rising in her throat, unable to keep the concern from her voice. He rarely faltered during a rant least of all when he clearly had a point to make.

Shifting his gaze, he was surprised by the sudden guilt that swelled inside him; another thing he wasn't good at dealing with. He knew he should offer her some sort of comfort and not be a jerk, he just wasn't sure _how_.

Feeling slightly defeated he resumed his position by the side of her bed, clasping his hands on top of his cane awkwardly. He wasn't good at this and he didn't know why people like Wilson kept insisting he try.

'Look, I… I _like_…' He faltered again, searching for the right words. 'I like... _sleeping_ with you.'

Judging by the look she shot him, the declaration hadn't quite come out the way he'd intended it to and he gave in, shaking his head as he stood up. 'Forget it, just… _never mind_.'

Confusion laced Allison's features as she watched him leave.

Her head was killing her and though she wasn't entirely sure what was going on it _felt_ important so she called out, surprised when the use of his name made him stop.

House sighed, deliberately keeping his back to her. The fact his reactions were no longer under scrutiny made things marginally easier but the words still felt forced as they slipped from his mouth. 'I like…_you_.'

The dull pounding in her head eased slightly as she finally understood what he was trying to do. It wasn't necessary but the fact he was _trying_ caused her heart to skip a beat.

'_Really_?' She watched him shift awkwardly and a small smile touching her lips, 'Have you _always_ liked me?'

His mind was taken back to the first time they'd had this conversation...

He'd lied.

With every ounce of will power he possessed, he'd pushed the word no from his lips hoping his voice wouldn't betray him. Everybody lies but in that moment he discovered something interesting about himself; he didn't like to lying to her.

Turning slightly, he could just make out her figure in his peripheral vision as he mirrored her words from such a long time ago. 'Do you need to know?'

She regarded the question carefully, but ultimately shook her head. It didn't matter whether or not he'd liked her from the start, what mattered was he was willing to admit he liked her now.

'I can live with not knowing.'

House shifted his gaze back to the door, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face as he hobbled towards it. '_Good_.'

Allison watched him leave feeling a strange warmth seep through her body. She was far to exhausted to put her ordeal with Mason into perspective at the moment but she didn't care. Although House wasn't exactly her knight in shining armor, she felt safer just knowing he was around.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the content feeling to settle inside her as she drifted back into the inviting darkness.


	9. Security Calling

'How's Cameron doing?' Wilson slid his tray along beside House's, reaching for a packet of mixed sandwiches.

He knew initiating the conversation would ultimately lead to him shouting lunch but after their talk in Cameron's room yesterday he was curious to see how things were developing.

'Fine I guess…' House shrugged his shoulders, meticulously scattering leaves of lettuce to cover the chips on his plate. 'Police are coming in to take her statement in a few hours and then she can be discharged.'

Wilson nodded following him over to the cashier.

It was a relief that she didn't need to stay another night but he was a little concerned by his friends seemingly blasé attitude. It could have been a front; not wanting to concede to the rumors that he'd been hanging around her room all morning but then it could also be his stubbornness convincing him to pull back from the situation. Either way Cameron was going to need support over the next few days.

Pulling his wallet out, he tried to sound casual as he handed over his money to pay for their food. 'Are you going to drive her home later?'

House moved towards a table unwavering as the lie rolled off his tongue, 'I suppose... I hadn't really thought about it.'

It wasn't true.

He'd deliberately brought his car in to work so he could take her home but he wasn't entirely sure why or what that meant. The last thing he wanted was for Wilson to spend the next twenty minutes analyzing the action.

'I could clear my afternoon…' The head of oncology sat down, intentionally trying to gain a reaction from the suggestion. He wasn't disappointed when he caught the flash of disapproval in his friends eyes a moment later.

'It's _fine_.' House stabbed at his plate removing the greenery and Wilson had to force back the smile forming on his lips.

'Really it's no problem,' He pulled an egg sanwich from his packet, enjoying the fact he knew all the right buttons to push. 'She probably wouldn't be able to wear a helmet yet anyway...'

House forced his gaze to stay on his food trying to ignore the frustration that swelled inside him. He had two choices, admit he'd brought his car or let Wilson take her home; neither of those options seemed very appealing but at least the first one meant he'd get out of clinic duty.

'Actually, I've got my car….' He ground the words out quietly, hoping the subject would be dropped but Wilson's eyebrows shot up immediately.

'_So_...' This time he didn't stop the smile as it spread across his face, 'You _had_ thought about it?'

House inwardly flinched at the accusation but before his mind could form some kind of excuse his pager sounded. Hesitating for a moment, he ultimately decided answering the distraction was better than the returning to the conversation at hand.

'Who is it?' Wilson glanced over the top of his sandwich surprised by the fact he was even acknowledging the call.

It was lunch.

He _never_ answered a page at lunch.

House glanced down at the screen raising an eyebrow, 'It's security...' There was a note of confusion in his voice and a moment of uncertainty before he rose from his chair, moving towards the door.

Wilson immediately abandoned his food and followed after him.

Whatever the problem was, if security needed House; then House needed supervising.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back from my trip!! Sorry this one's a little short... It wasn't originally part of the story but I felt there should be more lead in to the next chapter (which I'll try and get up by the end of today, to make up for this ones lack of substance)**


	10. Minor Technicality

'_Get out_...'

Alison kept her voice as even as possible, trying to ignore fear building inside her. She wasn't usually so unnerved but as she stared into the cold hard eye's of her attacker she felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

He shouldn't be here, shouldn't have even been allowed to pass through the front doors but as he'd point out... on a minor technicality, there was nothing stopping him. She hadn't pressed chargers yet so he couldn't be arrested and though the his job was pending suspension, he could still visit patients.

She froze as he took a step closer, feeling the protest lodge in her throat.

Clearly he had mental issues, the fact he had come back seeking her out proved nothing less, but her body refused to cooperate with rational actions. He was dangerous but even though the emergency call button was well within her reach, her movements were paralyzed by fear.

'Now, don't be rash…' Mason caught her gaze eyeing the red button and smiled cooly, 'I just came to see how you were feeling after your _accident_…'

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach but she forced the emotion back willing herself to remain strong.

She could hand this.

Pulling together all the strength she could muster, she forced her eyes to meet his mentally channeling her anger. 'Thanks for your concern but I'm _fine._ Now get out before I call security.'

He looked unfazed by the threat as he ran his hand along the edge of the bed. He knew with absolute certainty he could convince her to 'alter' her statement and refused to be deterred by her unwillingness to cooperate. 'I heard the police are paying you a visit today.'

She swallowed hard, refusing to cower to him. _'And_...?'

He smirked, towering over her as he came to a stop. 'I thought we could…'

'Get the _hell_ away from her.'

A familiar voice cut through the room with a deadly air of calmness that sent shivers down Allison's spine and as she glanced towards the door her feelings of fear ebbed into relief at the sight of Wilson loosely holding House back.

He was here, which meant she was safe... though for a moment she wasn't sure which man she _should_ be more afraid of.

To an outsider, House seemed in complete control. His voice was cool, held an even tone but she knew him better. His eyes betrayed the fact he was barely keeping it together and fortunately Wilson could see it too.

Unfortunately Mason couldn't and just shrugged his shoulders at the demand, 'No reason I can't be here.'

Wilson kept his grasp firm as House jerked forward slightly.

He was angry too but it was nothing compared to what House would do if he let go and, resisting the urge to find out, he narrowed his eyes at the man standing beside Cameron's bed. 'Get out. Before I let him beat the crap out of you.'

Mason's resolve wavered slightly but didn't completely disappear as he turned towards Cameron.

'Guess I'll be seeing you.'

The threat was all it took for House to break free and he lunged punching the man square in the face. 'You son of a...'

Security pushed passed Wilson who didn't protest as he was shoved roughly aside.

When Mason had entered through the front door, the guard had immediately paged House knowing he had no grounds to refuse the doctor entry. Insisting he couldn't throw the man out he'd offered to wait out in the hall on standby while House 'gave him a reason'. It wasn't exactly a cleverly devised plan and while Wilson had hoped they could talk him round... clearly that wasn't the case now.

Despite the fact he knew House would've like to have gotten in a few more rounds before he was intercepted, he made a mental note to thank the head of security for his attentiveness, as Mason was led none to gently from the room.

Glancing over at House, who was gingerly propped up against the wall, he inwardly winced as he moved over to inspect the damage. 'Show me…'

'It's _nothing_.' House waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the concern.

It wasn't nothing.

Wilson could tell by the way he flinched that he'd probably cracked something but despite his reservations he remained silent, watching the man limp towards Cameron. It was almost cute the way he perched awkwardly on the bed beside her.

House could feel Wilson's gaze burning into his back but chose to ignore it, deliberately keeping his voice low. 'Are you all right?'

Cameron nodded hesitantly, unable to keep her fingers from trembling as they ran over his split skin.

'You shouldn't have…' She swallowed hard as a lump nestled in her throat. Now that the ordeal was over she could feel the adrenaline that had been pumping through her body slowly start to disperse and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry.

He sighed, removing his hand from her line of vision. 'Guy stole my stapler, he had it coming.'

'I thought _you_ took _his_.' Wilson interjected, prompting a slight laugh from Cameron.

House just shot him a pointed look, 'You say tomato...'

The sentence was left hanging as he turned back to the women beside him. Clearly she was trying to compose herself and he was unable to stop the wave of mixed emotion that flowed through him.

He _wanted_ to comfort her, reassure her that he wouldn't let that son of a bitch anywhere near her again... but he also wanted to run, placing as much distance between himself and the problem as possible.

Despite his reservations, a nod from Wilson kept him from leaving and he shifted so he was sitting beside her against the pillow. 'It's okay, I won't... he can't hurt you now.' The words tasted strange as they left his mouth but she didn't seem to notice, instead closing her eyes tightly against his chest.

Instinctively he moved his arm around her shoulder mildly surprised by the comfort the contact brought and he settled his chin against her hair reassuring _himself_ she was safe. At some point without realizing it his anger had faded into concern and though the unexpected shift unnerved him, he stayed where he was allowing her presence to ease his worry.

Wilson watched the pair interact with humble fascination.

It had been a long time since he'd seen House act in such a selfless way and though he was clearly uncomfortable, he didn't look like he was going to bolt anytime soon.

With that in mind, he excused himself from the room feeling suddenly intrusive. Cameron was in capable hands and whatever was going on between the pair it wasn't his place to comment, or at least not at this particular point in time.


	11. Making It Easy

Allison locked the door to her apartment and sagged against it, closing her eyes.

She was exhausted.

After her encounter with Mason the rest of the day had been spent obliging the police and though tired, she'd pushed through the reports and mountains of paperwork knowing once it was done she could go home.

Now she was here, her body was finally demanding the rest she'd promised herself.

'Cameron?'

She opened her eyes to see House hovering in the entrance to her kitchen and shook her head indicating she was fine, 'Sorry, just tired…' She moved in order to prove her point but was unprepared as a wave of dizziness assaulted her senses.

Taking a deep breath, she was glad when a pair of strong arms snaked their way around her waist, guiding her to the sofa.

'_Thanks_…' She lowered herself into the cushions, scrubbing a hand gingerly across her face as House back away from her slightly.

'Do you want a drink or something, anything?'

'No, I'm good...'

He watched her eyes close again and shifted awkwardly, 'You sure? It's no trouble…'

'_House_…' She let out a sigh wishing he'd just relax, 'You don't need to walk on egg shells around me. I told you, I'm fine.'

At first his concern had been welcoming but now she realized he was just doing it because he was uncomfortable. Usually when faced with an unfamiliar situation he just acted like a jerk and while she appreciated he was trying _not_ to do that, his sudden niceness was starting to grate against her nerves.

House remained silent, averting his gaze across the room.

He wasn't deliberately trying to be over accommodating he just didn't know _how_ to act around her. At the hospital after Wilson had left them alone she'd been vulnerable and while he'd _tried_ to comfort her, in his opinion it had been a wasted effort. He wasn't good with emotions and while she claimed to be 'fine' now, the slightest chance she might crumble again left him feeling uneasy.

Despite being unable to see him, Cameron could _feel_ his discomfort escalating and she reluctantly peeled her eyes open. 'You're uncomfortable.'

'_Yes_.' He shifted again, wondering what she was getting at. 'Do you think pointing it out will make it less awkward?'

A smile twitched on her lips as she patted to the space beside her. 'Sit down.'

He hesitated for a moment before complying and Cameron waited until he was seated before laying down, resting her head in his lap. His body immediately tensed but relaxed slightly as she picked up the remote and flicked on the t.v.

Placing the object back on the table, her eyes remained focused on the screen as she rested her hand against his knee, stifling a yawn. 'Did you always want to be a doctor?'

'_No_.'

The answer was short and to the point and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she prompted him for more information. 'What did you want to be?'

'_Why_?' He frowned slightly, wondering about her sudden interested in his career choice but she merely shrugged her shoulder against his leg. 'Just curious….'

Silence fell between them and though he tried to keep his attention on the t.v, the reason for her question lingered in his mind. She was up to something, she _had_ to be and against his better judgment he offered her an honest answer trying to figure out what it was.

'I wanted to be an archeologist.'

'_Hmmmm_…' She mulled over the image of him digging around dirt for a living, 'Think you would've had the patience?'

It was a simple enough question but it stirred unwarranted thoughts in his mind. She couldn't _actually_ be interested in the topic and sudden feeling that she was playing him set his nerves on edge. 'What are you doing?'

She yawned, casually offering the answer as if it was obvious. 'I'm talking to you.'

'_Why_?'

The fact he needed to ask concerned her and she turned gently in his lap, meeting his gaze. She was _trying_ to get him to relax but the almost scared look etched on his face suggested her efforts were having the opposite effect.

'You're really not good at this are you?'

His eyes betrayed his confusion and she sat up, placing a leg on either side of his thigh so she was straddling him. Though intimate, nothing about the position was misleading and she dropped her hands against his shoulders, trying to make him understand.

'It's what people do… they talk, make conversation, get to know each other. I'm not trying to play games with you, I don't _want_ anything except for you to feel comfortable.'

He swallowed nervously, unable to let go of his doubt.

People didn't like him, didn't want to get to know him and if they did it was only because they had an ulterior motive; Cameron's was to fix him. While that might be a step up from intentionally trying to hurt him, it was still something he needed to protect against.

Cameron felt his body tense up but refused to concede.

On their original date when he'd first offered a shred of insight into his emotions she'd backed down because part of her was scared he was right. She was wiser now, she knew his accusations came from his insecurities and as she started into his eyes, she could see for the first time how deep they ran.

He honestly thought no one could love him.

She didn't know why, or what had lead him to that conclusion but she was determined to show him he was wrong.

'I _don't_ want to change you.' She drew the words out slowly hoping to convince him, 'I _like_ you.'

'_Why_?' The question snapped of his tongue defensively and despite the seriousness of the situation, despite how defeated her actions felt, a small laugh escaped as she lowered her head against his shoulder.

'God only knows, you sure don't make it easy.'

He remained completely still for a moment, feeling the weight of her words sink in. He didn't make it easy _deliberately_ which was why the thought of her actually liking him seemed so implausible.

He wanted to trust her, _wanted_ to let her in but every instinct in his body screamed against it.

'What are you thinking right now?' Her voice was muffled against his shoulder and he leant back, regretfully letting the words slip from his mouth.

'This is a bad idea…'

She raised her head to meet his gaze.

In all the time she'd known him, she'd never seen him so scared and unsure about something and it nearly broke her heart; _he_ could break her heart. It was a dark realization, they were both already so damaged that this relationship could end up destroying them.

Could being the operative word.

'Stop thinking,' She ran her fingers delicately over his temples caressing the skin, 'Just _trust_ me.'

He opened his mouth to protest, to tell her it wasn't that easy, that he didn't even know where to start… but closed it with confusion as she crawled off him, returning to her previous position with her head resting in his lap.

The action left him unsettled but as her soft voice cut through the room, he started to understand.

'Why archeology?'

It was just a question; no expectation of declaration or commitment, no pressure.

At some point during their time together, she had learnt to read him so well she knew when to push and when to back off. Now she was offering an opening, a small way for him to _learn_ to trust her.

With a long slow breath, he shifted against the couch surprised as the words slipped easily from his mouth. 'My dad was stationed in Egypt when I was younger…'

Allison closed her eyes as he began talking, letting herself be pulled into the story.

For a moment, she'd half expected him to push her off and leave but the fact he hadn't signified a change had been set into motion. It was going to be a slow process for both of them but she was confident that they could work through it together.


	12. Learning To Project

'What's that?' Wilson tilted his head, glancing suspiciously at the piece of paper that had just been shoved onto his desk.

House merely shrugged his shoulders at the question, 'Cuddy's declaration of love? She did say to give it to you urgently...'

Ignoring the comment, Wilson reached for the document letting his eyes scan over the text. 'It's a survey…' He noted shooting House a dubious look, 'Why would she need…'

'I _don't_ know!' He snapped out the response a little too quickly and Wilson immediately shifted his suspicions to the man in front of him.

House had been barging in and out of his office all morning with seeming pointless distractions and though he'd thought nothing of it the first three times, now he was finally drawing to the conclusion that it had to mean something.

'Okay, what do you want?'

House raised his cane in an overly dramatic fashion, 'Now why would you think…'

'Because you've been bugging me all morning.' He interjected stating the obvious, 'Which means either you're extremely bored or there's something you want and you're too embarrassed or uncomfortable to ask for it.'

Scrunching up his face, House considered denying the accusation but ultimately decided against it. He _did_ want something... only now that Wilson had taken the hint and initiated the conversation he was hesitant about how to start.

With a deep breath, he inwardly winced as he let the words slip from his mouth. 'I need a favor.'

'_Okay_…' Wilson frowned, feeling slightly confused. House asked him for things all the time; money, vicodin, _money..._ but he was never awkward about it. Usually he just came right out and asked.

'But you ask for favors all the time.' He said, stating as much.

'_True,' _House rubbed his thumb absently over the top of his cane, 'But this isn't for me.'

'But you just said…'

'I _know_ what I said.' Frustration laced his tone as he snapped again, 'Do you want to know what it is or not?'

Wilson wisely kept his mouth shut as he motioned to the seat opposite him and House averted his eyes as he lowered himself into the chair.

'I need you to talk to Cameron...' He shifted awkwardly, unsure how to proceed with the comment.

He hated showing concern for other people and knew his friend wouldn't pass up the opportunity to rib him about it... but ultimately he hated actually _being_ concerned more and that settled his decision, 'She's all worked up about testifying in court next week, barely eating, not sleeping. It's _annoying_.'

Wilson resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the situation finally dawned on him.

House was worried.

With a sigh, he scrubbed a hand across his face trying to work out the best way to approach the situation. Though it was nice to know his friend was still capable of the emotion, his reluctance to deal with it often lead to him acting like even more of a jerk. Therefore, treading lightly was usually the best course of action.

'Shouldn't you be the one to talk to her.' Despite the seriousness he knew he should abide to, he couldn't resist a small jab. 'She is _your_ girlfriend.'

'She's _not_…' He stopped himself short, unwilling to get into a debate over labeling the relationship. 'Besides I _tried_… she told me to stop being a condescending ass.'

Wilson smirked, picturing the words coming from the young doctors mouth. 'And how exactly _did_ you try?'

House flinched remembering the conversation and how despite his intentions it hadn't quite gone the way he'd planned. 'In short, I told her she was stupid because there was no point worrying about until it happened.'

'So basically you used no tact, ended up insulting her and haven't had sex since?' Wilson summed up the argument with ease but felt almost sorry for House as his face fell slightly.

'_Something_ like that.' He twisted his cane around nervously unwilling to admit that it had happened _exactly_ like that. For some reason the harder he tried to relay thoughts of concern from his brain to his mouth the more wrong they came out which was why he avoided that type of conversation in the first place.

'Could you just…' He paused practically needing to force the words out, 'Make sure she's okay?'

The request was surprising and immediately halted the smart retort hovering on Wilson's lips. Initially he'd assumed House was asking him to go beg for his forgiveness but he wasn't; he was just genuinely concerned for her well being.

It was a shock revelation and he felt guilty for wrongly assuming his friends intentions. 'I'll talk to her.'

House tilted his head slightly, presumably nodding his thanks and Wilson managed to keep his expression neutral as the man vacated his chair, shuffling towards the door. 'Probably best _not_ to mention my name…'

He nodded considering it valid advice, 'I'll keep that in mind.'

The door closed a moment later and he lent forward against his desk, trying to ascertain if House was being serious or just playing some sort of game with him. The latter wouldn't have been surprising but as he ran through the conversation again in his mind, he couldn't find any reason to doubt the mans apparently sincerity.

He knew House had feelings for Cameron but the fact he was starting to project those feelings instead of keeping them locked away was something entirely different. He was growing, _learning_.

A smile graced his lips as he stood up but it quickly faded.

If House was in fact worried then it was either becuase he was being over protective or their was actually need for his concern. Whatever the reason, it was in all their best interests that he find Cameron and get to the bottom of it.


	13. Need To Worry?

'Cameron…_hey_, over here.'

Allison turned, stifling a laugh at the sight of Wilson trying to look inconspicuous by the door to the ER. He started motioning with his hands and she returned her gaze to the nurse beside her, passing over the clipboard she'd been holding. 'I'll be back in a minute…'

Shaking her head she made her way over to where the head of oncology was waiting, 'You can come in you know, we're a hospital not a prison.'

'I know but it's not my department…' He stuffed his hands into his pockets, not missing the way her eyes dulled slightly as she spoke.

'Doesn't usually stop House.'

'What does?' He noticed her shift awkwardly and decided to change the subject, tilting his head towards the hall. 'I was just on my way to lunch, thought you might like to join?'

She was curious about the invitation and considered if for a moment before ultimately shaking her head. The ER was flat out at the moment and they barely had enough doctors to cover things as it was. 'Sorry I can't, we're swamped down here.'

'That's ridiculous, you need to eat.'

Cameron watched with fascination as he blatantly disregarded his previous reservations about entering the ER and marched over to one of the nurses pulling her aside. Though she couldn't make out what they were saying the women's expression was serious for a moment before changing to one of amusement and Wilson scuttled back over to her with a satisfied grin. 'There, all taken care of.'

'I'm not even going to ask…' She fell into step beside him as they began walking in the direction of the cafeteria. 'So I take It because you're forcing me to lunch, you're buying?'

'Wow, you really have been spending too much time with House.' The words slipped out before he could stop them and he quickly changed his tone to a more serious one before she had time to dwell on the comment, 'Actually, I realized it's the trail next week. I just wanted to see how you were dealing with everything?'

Cameron hesitated briefly, feeling suddenly suspicious.

'It's fine, no point worrying about it till it happens…' She deliberately echoed House's comment as Wilson opened the door for her, trying to see whether they'd been talking behind her back and wasn't surprised by his response.

'You're kidding, cause ho…' He stopped short immediately realizing his mistake; she was trying to manipulate him and he'd walked right into it.

Maybe she really _was _spending too much time with the cognitive doctor.

'It's okay,' She smiled lightly sensing his discomfort, 'I'm not stupid. I figured I wasn't getting a free lunch for nothing.'

'You're not mad?' He raised an eyebrow reaching for a tray, surprised by her reaction. He'd figured she'd be at least a little annoyed that House had gone behind her back but unlike before her eyes even seemed to soften a little.

She shook her head indicating a no and he remained silent as they collected their food and payed before moving over to a table.

It was only once they were both sat down and comfortable that he started the conversation back up. 'He wasn't trying…' Wilson faltered searching for the right words, 'I mean he didn't ask me to come down and grovel forgiveness. I think he's _actually_ worried.'

'I know…' She placed a fork full of lettuce in her mouth, smiling slightly as she swallowed it. 'It's kind of cute.'

He smirked at the comment but was still left feeling somewhat confused. He'd gotten the impression from House that she was angry but her attitude towards him seemed more defeated than anything.

'So…' There was a moment of hesitation before he returned to his initial question, 'Are you really okay?'

A sigh escaped from her lips as she dropped her fork on the table and reached for her water bottle.

After taking a few sips she secured the lid and placed it back down, holding his gaze seriously. 'House thinks I'm stressed out about the trial and throwing myself into work to deal with it. No matter what I say to him, he just can't except the fact it's busy in the ER at the moment. I mean, you saw what it was like…'

'I _did.._.' He drummed his fingers absently on the table. Though her reasoning seemed legitimate she'd still tactically managed to avoided the question. 'But I wasn't asking what House thought, I was asking if _you_ were okay.'

There was a moment of silence as she considered her answer. She was tired, _exhausted_ and would be lying if she said the trial wasn't effecting her at all… but in another two weeks it would be over and with the winter season drawing to an end hopefully the onslaught of patients would start to ease up as well.

'I'm fine.'

He shot her a dubious look and she smiled reassuringly, 'Okay, so maybe not bouncing off the walls with energy _fine _but in a couple of weeks things will start to slow down and go back to normal, then I'll be better.'

Wilson found her smile infectious and nodded his head glad for the honest answer. 'What about House? I know it's not my business or anything but I'm not sure how much more of his sulking in and out of my office every five minutes I can take.'

'I'll talk to him _again_.' She offered, knowing how much of a pain he could be at times. She'd been meaning to go see him and clear the air anyway. 'Maybe I'll be able to get it through his thick head this time.'

He laughed at the comment, glad to find she hadn't lost her sense of humor with everything that had happened. 'You know, I was surprised when he came to see me…' He reached down to his unopened sandwiches and removed one from the packet, 'You're good for him.'

Taking a bite he regarded her carefully as she considered the statement before swallowing, '...and if you ever need to talk not just about the trial, _anything_, I'm here.'

She knew the 'anything' referred to House and smiled appreciatively, 'I might just take you up on that offer.'

He finished his sandwich immediately replacing it with another. An unfortunate side effect of House opening up was that he tended to lean towards being more hostile and while neither of them might be able to change that at least together they could deal with it.

'You're not going to finish that?'

He motioned towards the salad she'd abandoned, concern rising in his features as she shook her head. While House may have been wrong behind the reasons for her stress, it didn't mean he was wrong to worry.

Though she might bounce back once her workload eased, it wouldn't matter if she passed out from exhaustion first. 'How long have you been here?'

She flushed under his scrutinizing gaze, feeling suddenly embarrassed. 'It'll be a triple shift in another hour.'

'_Allison_…' He sighed, forcing back the lecture hovering on his lips. It wouldn't help the situation least of all would it prompt her to leave; there were times he'd known her to be nearly as stubborn as House.

With a determined look he made sure not to waver as he took matters into his own hands. 'Okay, we're going to finish lunch then I'm going down to the ER and tell them you've gone home.'

'_Wilson_…' She started to protest but he held up a finger pointedly.

'While I'm doing that you're going to go talk to House, patch things up and then actually go home and sleep. No arguments. You can't run the ER if you collapse from fatigue.'

She considered putting up a fight but found she didn't have the energy. He was right, she did need rest and was glad for the intervention. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, now _eat_.'

He motioned towards her plate unable to hide his amusement as she rolled her eyes at him, 'Yes dad.'

She resumed prodding at her lettuce and he picked up his remaining sandwich, formulating another plan in his mind. As far as he was aware House was on clinic duty this afternoon and by pulling the right stings he might just be able to extend his favor a little further…


	14. Best Mediator Ever

'Hey…' Cameron poked her head into House's office, smiling lightly at the sight of him absorbed in his gameboy. 'You busy?'

'_Yes_.' He responded keeping his eyes squarely on the screen, 'You?'

'I'm on my way home.'

He showed no interest in the statement causing her to move further into the room, 'I brought you a frappucino, more whip less lip…'

Glancing up, House eye'd the beverage suspiciously. It was indeed covered with whipped cream causing him to tilt his head in confusion, 'Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? You're not trying to poisin me are you? Cause that would be rather unoriginal considering all the intricate diseases we come into contact with.'

'It's called apologizing, you should try it sometime…' She raised an eyebrow before take a sip to prove her point and clearly satisfied, he switched of his gameboy throwing it down on the desk.

'I should piss you off more often.'

'No, you _really_ shouldn't.' She handed him the drink and moved to lean against the edge of desk beside his chair, 'Look... I know you're worried but while I appreciate the concern you have to believe me when I say I'm fine. If I wasn't I would tell you, okay?'

He sucked on his straw reluctantly accepting the fact. Though a tiny voice in the back of his head still maintained she was lying, a bigger part of him was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. 'So you're _actually_ leaving?'

She nodded, an amused smile tugging at her lips. 'You know it was the strangest thing... Wilson came in _insisting_ that I go to lunch with him, practically forced me to eat everything on my plate and then told me in no uncertain terms that I was going home.'

House inwardly winced but even though he knew it was futile still tried to feign ignorance, 'Yep he's as strange as they come. Crazy how his has like, a sixth sense about some things. Do you think he can see dead people? Maybe I should go ask.'

He reached for his cane but she placed a hand on his arm preventing the movement, 'Thank you.'

For once his confusion out weighed his need to avoid a serious conversation and the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. 'I start a fight between us, go behind your back, don't apologize and you're thanking me? Either Wilson is the best mediator _ever _or I'm missing something.'

'I'm thanking you because you cared enough to do those things.' She ran her hand along his arm, pausing as she considered his last point. 'Although you could say sorry.'

The phone rang and she rolled her eyes as he pounced on it, clearly jumping at the change to avoid an apology.

'_House_...' He answered picking up the receiver.

There was a brief pause and he resisted the urge to sigh as he recognized Cuddy's voice on the other end of he line. '_Yes_, yes I know I've got… he what?… no I didn't know she…well then, say bye to the puppies for me.'

There was an audible click as she hung up and he placed the receiver back down shaking his head, 'Shame on you, working triple shifts…'

'What? How did you…'

'_Cuddy_ would like me to drive you home. Apparently Wilson's offered to cover my clinic duty.' He raised an eyebrow trying to work out if she'd played any part in the obvious set up but the confusion lacing her features suggested otherwise. 'Looks like we're both taking the afternoon off.'

Realization dawned on her and she made a mental note to thank Wilson the next time she saw him. 'So…' She pushed off the edge of the desk and moved, settling herself in his lap. 'What should we do with our newly acquired time off?'

'_You_ are going to sleep…' He smirked, letting his fingers graze against her hips. 'At some point.'

'Some point?' She smiled brushing her lips against his, 'I like some point...'

* * *

The repetitive hum of the microwave cut out and House removed it's contents with a distasteful sigh. Though Macaroni cheese wasn't exactly the most nutritious meal it was at least something edible in the stark kitchen and with that in mind he grabbed the two bowls, hobbling awkwardly back into the lounge.

'Midday snack is serve…' He stopped at the sight of Cameron curled up on the couch.

Her eyes were closed and the gently rhythm of her breathing told him she was asleep. Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile at how relaxed she looked and though he was hesitant to wake her, he placed their food on the coffee table.

She may seem at ease but even the thick blanket sprawled across her body failed to hide her thin frame.

'Hey, _Cameron_…' He knelt beside her ignoring the pain in his leg as he regretfully nudged her shoulder, 'Come on, before it gets cold.'

'I'm asleep.' She tried to shrug him off but he didn't relent.

'Pretty please, with sugar on top…'

Realizing she wasn't going to comply he rolled his eyes before leaning over to capture her lips. It was only once he felt her respond that he pulled away grinning smugly, 'I knew you couldn't resist my charm.'

She threw her head back unable to keep the frustration from her groggy voice, 'Why do you hate me?'

'I don't.' He stood up to retrieve the bowls from the table, 'I actually like you, which is why I so selflessly gave up clinic duty to slave over a hot oven for hours.'

She laughed, accepting the rather undesirable meal and fork as he handed them to her. 'Don't you mean microwave?'

'Tomato, patatoe…'

He switched on the t.v. before moving to sit beside her and they continued to eat in silence, faintly absorbed in the programme on the screen. It was only as the credits rolled and Cameron yawned beside him that he realized the noise was probably keeping her awake.

'You should go to bed.'

She rolled her head to the side gazing at him through half closed eyelids, 'Is that an invitation?'

He snorted, pushing himself up off the couch and offering her his hand, 'Come on then.' His fingers were warm as she accepted the help and once standing a smile settled on her face as his arms slipped around her waist guiding them to the bedroom.

Her weight felt heavy against his body as they shuffled towards the door and he brushed his lips against her ear softly, 'Sleepy yet?'

She shook her head indicating a no but as they entered the room and crawled into the bed he wasn't surprised to find her eyes closing almost immediately.

'Promises, promises…' He mumbled to himself, draping an arm loosely over her stomach. Though he wasn't tired he was willing to remain still, watching her sleep. It was an unfamiliar action but one he found himself indulging in more and more lately.

She looked so peaceful, _content_... and despite his reservations it wasn't long before he too started to drift off.


	15. Lacking Confidence

Miss-stepping, Cameron caught the rail before steadying herself and continuing to flick through her mail as she climbed up the stairs to her apartment.

Though it was still fairly early and the ER had been comparatively less busy than the day before, her body was struggling to catch up with the stress of the past week and she was glad House had decided to spend the evening with Wilson.

Now she could look forward to a hot shower and an early night in by herself.

Reaching the door she tucked the mail under her arm and pulled out her keys turning them in the lock. There was a soft clicking noise and she withdrew them, dropping them back in her bag and grasping the pile of mail again as she moved inside.

A slight frown appeared on her face as her eyes landed on a hand written envelope. In an attempt to Keep up with the times most of her friends had taken the leap with technology contacting her via email or text, making the need for letters almost redundant and she curiously sliced her nail under the adhesive seal.

The shrill sound of her mobile burst through the air and her finger hovered over the tear, prioritizing the situation. The noise persisted and with a sigh she abandoned her curiosity, dumping the mail on the counter so she could rummage through her bag for the offending object. After a few moments of fishing around she located the phone and flipped it open, answering half-heartedly as her attention returned to the letter on the bench. '_Cameron_…'

Wilson's voice filled the line and she tried to pay attention as she carefully unfolded the piece of paper from the torn envelope. '_Hey, sorry to bother you… You haven't seen House have you? He was meant to be here an hour ago.' _

Though he couldn't see it she shook her head trying not to sound distracted as her eyes scanned the letter, 'No, not since this afternoon…' Her voice trailed off as the words stole her focus.

The letter was from Mason, threatening her not to testify in court.

'_Cameron_?' The line crackled slightly and she realized Wilson was talking to her, 'Sorry, what did you say?'

'_Just that if you see..._' There was a short pause and some muffled words before his voice became clear again. '_Never mind, he just turned up_.'

'Right…' She drew out the response, re-reading the page in her hands.

'_Is everything okay? You sound a bit distant_?'

Apparently he hadn't missed the lack of conversation but her mind was too far away to fully process his concern. 'Yeah, fine...' She lowered herself onto her couch unable to offer anything close to a plausible excuse, 'Listen I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.'

His reply was cut short as she snapped the phone shut, dropping it down beside her.

Wilson was the least of her worries at the moment and with a deep breath, she re-read the letter for a third time. The words were short, _simple_ but to the point and though it wasn't signed there was no mistaking who it came from.

_Testify and you'll regret it. _

She folded the paper back up refusing to get worked up over its intent. Mason was being detained by the police so she was in no physical danger and if for some reason he was found not guilty, she would deal with the consequences then.

* * *

Wilson stared at the phone in his hand raising an eyebrow as House placed a bag of Chinese down on the kitchen table, 'You're late.'

House removed their food, dishing the contents out equally. 'You're point being?' He was always late, it wasn't as if it was some newly developed character flaw.

'I thought you patched things up with Cameron?' Wilson took his share of dinner and proceed to move over to the couch, throwing a backwards glance over his shoulder. 'Please tell me I didn't cover your clinic hours for nothing.'

The main motivation for the action was so the pair could spend some time working out their differences but judging by Cameron's mood and his friends tardiness, it had been a wasted effort.

'I _did_...' House followed suite and took the seat bedside him, digging into a box of noodles. 'Well she apologized to me but the general consensus was made that I'm no longer sleeping by myself.'

'Are you sure she's aware of that?' Wilson stuffed down an eggroll, surprised by the confusion that appeared on his face.

He seemed genuinely perplexed by the question and the response he gave sounded equally as confused, 'Why? Has she said something different to you?'

'No I…' The words stalled coming out of his mouth and he considered for the first time that maybe Cameron's mood and the late arrival of his dinner were two completely unrelated incidents. The last thing he wanted to do was stick his nose in and create problems but the sudden look House shot him suggested it was already too late to dislodge the foot in his mouth.

'Jimmy, you better not be holding out on me.'

Knowing he'd continue to push the issue Wilson let out a sigh realizing there was no point in trying to back track. 'I just rang her looking for _you_ and she sounded… I don't know, I just assumed you'd done something.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence.' The box of noddles he was holding dropped to the table and he pulled out his phone, earning a surprised look from the man beside him.

'What are you doing?'

'Knitting a scarf.' He started entering Cameron's number, 'What does it look like I'm doing?'

'You can't call her.' Reaching across, Wilson snatched the phone away shaking his head. 'Trust me, that's a bad idea.'

'_Why_...?'

He considered the question but found he didn't have an adequate answer. It was taking time to get used to the fact that House was showing concern for another person without an agenda and he for one wasn't going to begrudge the action.

'You're right, if you're worried you should call.'

He held the phone out and House hesitated briefly before taking it back and securing it in his pocket. 'It's probably nothing.'

Reaching for the discarded noodles, he casually dismissed his concern. If something was wrong she'd ring. He wasn't going to start acting all protective for no reason, least of all would he give Wilson the satisfaction of seeing him appear all needy.

'_Yeah_…' The head of oncology shook his head as he took another eggroll, reminding himself that they were in the process of baby steps.

House was _House_.

In his world showing emotion was completely different to just feeling it but as long as Cameron was breaking down those walls, he was confident his friend would eventually figure out how the two worked together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely comments! Particularly the one that suggested a re-read. I went back and noticed there were a few places where this chapter didn't really flow properly so i've tried to fix it up a bit. Hopefully it works a bit better now :) **


	16. Do You Trust Me?

House subtly eyed Cameron from the entrance of the cafeteria, intrigued by the apple that slowed it's way to her mouth as she flipped through a file.

Her actions didn't look tense but he still had the unwavering feeling she was pissed off. One of his more forgiving talents was the ability to piece together clues and her obvious intentions to avoid him ever since the uncharacteristic phone call with Wilson, was a big hint that _something_ was up.

Taking in the fairly empty surroundings he limped forward, not surprised when she didn't notice his presence until he removed the fruit from her hand. 'You know an apple a day only works if you want to repel dentists, not doctors.'

Cameron glanced up from the report she was reading and smiled as House sat down taking a bite out of her lunch. She _had_ been avoiding him but it was through no fault of his own and in truth she'd missed his company.

'I'm sorry...?' She tried unsuccessfully to feign ignorance. Keeping the letters form Mason a secret had been a hard decision but was made easier by the fact she knew how he had a tendency to overact_._ It was hard enough keeping her own emotions together, she wasn't sure she could deal with his on top of everything else.

'You didn't come round last night.' He pointed out, casually taking another bite.

The file she was holding dropped to the table and he watched in amusement as her eyes darted away from him. 'I'm sorry, I should've called. I was just tired…'

He smirked at the pathetic excuse. '_Liar_.'

'I'm not…' She stopped herself, knowing any attempt to prove her innocence was futile. They both knew the truth. 'I should have called…' She repeated, hoping to end the line of conversation but his smirk turned into a satisfied grin.

'You can make it up to me tonight. Dinner, I made reservations.' For a moment he thought she was going to try and get out of it but her answer surprised him.

'Any thoughts on how I should beg forgiveness?' The hesitation was gone from her voice, replaced with a more suggestive tone and he raised an eyebrow.

Though part of him was glad she accepted so easily it didn't help to alleviate his confusion. If she really _wasn't_ mad at him then that meant something else was going on. 'You could be naked while we eat? That would help.'

Cameron laughed, feeling more and more comfortable in his presence. While she still felt bad for keeping him in the dark, knowing it was for his own good eased the guilt and besides that, he was making an effort. She wasn't going to risk their relationship because Mason was an asshole. 'How about I get naked for desert?'

He smiled, entertaining the thought. '_Sure_, but if you strip in the restaurant you'll have to fight the waitress for my tip...'

* * *

'_Ten minutes Cameron, that's it_!'

House heard the door to her bedroom close and sighed.

All she had to do was throw on a dress and for the life of him he couldn't work out why the simple task took so long. It was definately a women thing. How they managed to function in life at all given how much time they spent choosing clothes was beyond his comprehension.

Glancing down to his watch, he knew it would be at least another twenty minutes before she emerged and he cast his gaze around the room searching for something to keep him occupied. His eyes were instantly drawn to a stack of catalogues that had been tossed carelessly on the bench and his attention shifted to the new PSP hand held that was splashed across one of the covers.

Not that he really needed another distraction at work but new toys were just _cool_.

Limping over to the heap of disregarded advertising he picked up the catalogue on top and cursed as a white envelope slipped from the pages. Wincing agaisnt the pain in his leg, he knelt down curiosity noting that the seal hadn't been broken.

'What time did you say…' Cameron appeared in the doorway freezing as her eyes fell on the letter in his hand, 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing. _Yet_.' He rose from the ground suddenly finding the situation very interesting.

Obviously she knew about the letter, she was far too anally retentive not to check her mail thoroughly and judging by the panicked expression that appeared on her face it had been kept hidden deliberately. 'Care to tell me what it is?'

'How should I know? I haven't opened it.' She crossed her arms defensively. It was a believable lie but unfortunately it didn't deter the man standing in front of her.

'Well then, lets find out...' He started tearing the edge and she moved quickly hoping to pull it out of his grasp but he was faster and placed his arm back over the bench effectively keeping it from her reach.

'So you do know what it is?' His tone was accusing as he met her eyes, 'Clearly something you don't want me to see.'

She pressed against his chest in a futile attempt to grab the letter, 'House_ please_…'

There was a hint of desperation in her voice and his mind started reeling at the possible contents of what he was holding. Was it something from the hospital? Was she sick? Was she having an affair? Whatever it was that she was concealing, he was determined to find out.

'You don't trust me?'

'It's not that I don't…' She stopped, realizing what he was doing; he was using her guilt to try and sway her resolve. 'Stop trying to manipulate me.'

'I'm not.' _He was._ At least at first, before he'd really considered the question.

Did she trust him?

His chest clenched slightly at the thought and he momentarily forgot about the letter. It wasn't easy opening up to her but in order to build some kind of mutual bond, he was trying. _She_ was supposed to be trying to.

Regret hit him hard, knowing that this was his own doing. He'd allowed himself to believe that she was different, that she wouldn't lie. _Everybody lied._

'I need to go.'

He abandoned the envelope but she grabbed his arm holding him in place, 'It's nothing, the letter is-'

'Forget the letter!' His spat the words angrily, searching her eyes for the truth. 'Do you trust me?'

The intensity of the question caused her breath to catch and she flushed under the scrutiny of his gaze. Of course she trusted him, that wasn't the problem_. _She was trying to _protect_ him.

The fact he'd misunderstood the intention caused a warranted rise in her guilt over the matter. For once he wasn't just trying to piece together a puzzle, he was emotionally vulnerable, looking for reassurance and she couldn't deny him that.

'Read it.'

Her voice held defeat but his pride wouldn't allow him to back down, '_No_.'

'I trust you, this isn't about _trust_… ' She released her hold on his arm and stepped back, allowing her body to sink into the couch. 'The only way you're going to understand is if you read the letter, so just do it.'

He hesitated a moment but ultimately decided to resolve his curiosity and Cameron ran a hand across her face as he finally took the envelope and opened it. Like the others there wasn't a lot to read and she instantly saw the moment his face changed from confusion to understanding and then as predicated to anger.

'I know I should have said something...' She remained calm hoping it would influence him to do the same, 'But I didn't want to worry you.'

'How many?' The paper fell to the bench and his jaw tightened at her confused look, 'You recognized the letter. How many have you gotten?'

She flinched, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. 'That's the fourth.'

_Four_.

Anger coursed though him at the number and he balled his hands into fists, trying to curb the rush of emotion. 'You're an _idiot_.'

Her body clenched at the cold tone. While she'd anticipated his reaction, she hadn't been expecting a personal attack. 'Mason's being detained. Aside from sending me letters there's not a whole lot else he can do. I was handling it.'

'Yeah because the last time you handled things it went so well you nearly ended up in a coma!' He pulled the envelope of the bench, waving it in the air. 'There's no stamp on here which means Mason didn't send it. Someone delivered it and that same someone also knows where you live.'

Her eyes widened as they fell on the empty space, realizing he was right.

The first one had come with a stamp but she'd payed little attention to the rest, refusing to be intimidated. Her stomach dropped as the notion dawned on her. All the times she'd come home late, left for work before anyone was around…

Whoever was leaving the letters could have easily made the threats physical.

'Of all the _idiotic_…' House's voice broke through her fear, propelled by anger. 'You're supposed to be a doctor, doctors are smart! Doctor's _think_!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't-'

'_Think,_ I know! We covered that remember?'

Words lodged in her throat and she covered her ears trying to muffle the rest of his rant. It was too much. He was _yelling_ and it was fueling the panic rising in her chest.

'Stop it, just _stop_ it.'

She sprung up from the couch and House faltered, feeling a wave of guilt as he met her eyes. They were brimming with fear but before his lips could form an apology she turned disappearing down the hall and into her bedroom. Being a small apartment he didn't miss the sound of the bathroom door closing or the soft click as the lock was turned.

His hand came up tiredly to his forehead, letting the envelope he was holding fall to the counter.

The relief that she now seemed to grasp the severity of the situation was highly overshadowed by the fact he'd upset her and in retrospect the words used _may_ have been a little too blunt.

With a sigh, he began limping in the direction of her bedroom.

Despite the fact dealing with her emotions unnerved him slightly he was willing to concede to the bigger part of himself that needed to make sure she was okay. Even if she didn't want to talk after his outburst leaving her alone tonight was not an option.

Reaching the doorway, he padded across the carpet to her bathroom and tried turning the knob. It was a futile attempt causing the door to rattle as he pushed against it. '_Cameron_…' His knuckles grazed against the wood hoping to stir a reaction, 'Come on, open up.'

On the other side Cameron drew her knees to her chest, wiping the moisture that clung to her cheeks. She hated being so emotional but stress coupled with exhaustion was proving too much and she sucked in a breath as another round of tears made their way down her face.

The muffled sob penetrated the door and House felt his heart clench at the sound. He wanted to apologize but the notion was foreign and undoubtedly something he'd screw up if he tried.

'Cameron_, come on_...' He paused, hoping the note of pleading would be enough and was rewarded with a soft click as the lock was turned.

He moved back allowing his eyes to roam her body as she stepped out. She looked tired, withdrawn and the sight caused the apology he'd been looking for to unintentionally escape his lips.

'_I'm sorry_.'

Though she recognized sincerity, it didn't stop her tensing at his awkwardness. Neither of them were good at expressing themselves and she was surprised when he stepped forward pulling her into a gentle hug.

'I should have told you…' She closed her eyes against his chest, feeling tears well up again and he bit back the retort hovering on his tongue.

Now wasn't the time and he remained silent grasping her a little tighter, trying to ignore the 'what ifs' swarming through his head. Though his mind always produced the worst case scenarios first the level of emotion that was starting to frequent them was becoming all too familiar.

'Do you mind if we stay in tonight?' Her soft voice cut through his thoughts and he pulled away, offering a small smile.

'Only if you let me order pizza.'

She nodded, indicating it was a deal but her silence only made him worry. He could tell she was scared, definitely in shock and as calmly as possible he took her hand leading them back to the lounge.

'Pepperoni okay?'

His fingers let go and she immediately missed the contact but chose not to comment on it. '_Sure_.'

Cameron closed her eyes, lowering herself onto the couch as he began rattling off their order to the pizza delivery service. Though his casual tone was oddly comforting, it didn't fully ease the fear swelling in her stomach. She knew it was pointless, worrying about something that hadn't happened but for some reason the rationality of that fact didn't help as much as it should have.

In a few moments the conversation was over and she shifted, making room for him on the couch. He balanced his cane against the arm rest before dropping down beside her, 'It'll be about twenty minutes.'

She tilted her head acknowledging the statement and began rubbing her thighs, trying to expel her nerves. It took him less than a second to reach out stalling the rapid movement.

'You don't need to worry. Tomorrow we'll call the police and they'll take care of it.'

'I know.' The words didn't quite convey confidence and she felt relieved when his arm moved guiding her into his lap. It was a strange sentiment considering he rarely initiated physical contact that wasn't related to sex but she savored the moment, relaxing into his touch.

'Thank you.'

He nodded, unwilling to make a big deal over the gesture. It was enough that he was simply _able_ to comfort her and though he wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed it, he was determined not to screw it up by opening his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I didn't clean my house so I could get this chapter up! Also a massive thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!! Makes living in mess almost worth it :P**


	17. Stakeout

'_House_, this is pointless...'

Cameron sat in her car drumming against the steering wheel, hoping to convince the man beside her that they were wasting their time. Of all the things she could have been doing on her day off, sitting in a stationary car wasn't high on the list.

'You heard the police…' House took a sip of coffee whilst visually scanning the area and Cameron shook her head, recalling his version of the conversation.

'Didn't they say they'd look into it?'

'_Yeah_.' He scoffed, carefully placing his drink back in the cup holder. 'Which in layman's terms means they'll spend the morning stuffing their face with donuts before _maybe_throwing a few questions at our lovely detained doctor and then that'll be it.'

While he had a point, after the last time her confidence was severely lacking in the justice system, going on a stakeout outside her house didn't feel like a wise second option. It could be hours before anyone showed up, it _had_been hours and although House was renowned for skipping out on clinic duty she kept expecting Cuddy to ring demanding to know where he was.

Sighing as the sound of his PSP filled the car, she leant back against the head rest. 'You've got to go into work sometime and I'm not staying out here alone.'

He paused, inwardly wincing at the statement.

Due to the fact he was presumably always late, he'd managed to get through the morning without her bringing up the subject but he knew at some point he would have to admit he'd taken a sick day. In his mind it wasn't a big deal but the action was a first for him and he could see how she would go on and _on_ about it...

Hoping his momentary lapse had gone unnoticed, he tried to sound as casual as his thumb resumed it's attack on the keypad.

'I called in sick.'

At first she thought she'd misheard the statement, even when he was detoxing he hadn't voluntarily taken the day off but the way his eyes remained focused on the screen suggested she'd heard him correctly.

Tilting her head, an amused smile crept onto her lips. 'You _never_ call in sick.'

'No. But I do play hooky an awful lot.' He swung his game around as if the motion would somehow help his car stay on track. 'I'm doing the same thing I'd be doing in the clinic, I'm just not _in_ the clinic.'

'You're not sick.' It was an obvious comment but she was testing the waters, trying to see how far she could push the issue. They both knew the reason he'd elected to stay home from work wasn't due to any illness and she was curious as to whether she could coax him into admitting it.

'I'm a cripple-' The sound of an explosion disrupted his attention and the game was thrown down in annoyance as he resumed the sentence, 'How much more sicker do I have to be?'

Sensing the conversation had reached its limits, Cameron rolled down her window glancing idly at the people that passed. Even if they did catch whoever was leaving the threats, what then? She certainly wasn't getting out of the car to confront them.

'Have you though about what we're going to do if this person shows up?'

Though it wasn't the subject change he was hoping for, it was at least a different topic and he rolled his eyes, picking up his cold coffee. 'Yeah I thought we'd invite him round for tea. Get to know him a little before I smash him over the head with my cane.'

Despite the seriousness of the situation she laughed a little, envisioning the scenario. 'What makes you think it's a he?'

He thought for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. 'It's just not _right_to hit a women.' A smirk flittered across his face as he considered the idea, 'Although if it is a she, I'm ordering mud, taking bets and I've _totally_ got your back.'

Rolling her eyes yet again she let the comment pass, casting her gaze down to their finished drinks. If she was going to have to spend god knows how many more hours in such a confined space with a man who couldn't sit still long enough to tie his shoe laces, she was going to need more caffeine.

'Pass me the flask.'

'_Why_?' His fingers closed around the blue metal protectively. If she wanted to go back inside that meant at least fifteen minutes of being alone and bored and he was done playing his racing game. There was only so much defeat a man could take in two hours.

'So I can knock you round the head with it, why do you think?' She leant over reaching for the object but he pulled it out of her grasp.

'_House_…'

Ignoring her plea, he raised a pointed eyebrow. 'It's a well known fact that as soon as someone goes to get more coffee that's when the bad guy shows up and the hero inevitably gets shot. You really don't watch a lot of tv, do you?'

'If it's the hero who goes down I think you're pretty safe.' A bemused expression appeared on her face as she extended her arm, prying the flask from his hand. 'I'll be back in a minute.' She turned to get out of the car, expecting some witty retort, but the seriousness etched in his voice made her stop.

'Cameron, _wait_.'

Shifting back to face him, her pulse quickened as her eyes landed on an unidentified man shoving something in her mailbox.

'Recognize him?' House's jaw was set firmly in place, his attention never faulting from the scene in front of them.

She shook her head, 'No I…' before she could finish House's hand shot to the silver handle beside him and Cameron threw him a horrified look as he climbed out of the car. 'Wait, what are you-'

'_Stay here_.'

Any further protest died on her lips as the door closed and she reached for her cell, praying he didn't do something stupid before she managed to call the police. House being House meant the situation could turn ugly fast and she held her breath, listening to the incessant ringing in her ear.

'Excuse me.'

House called out, limping over to the man who was coming down the stairs from her apartment block. He looked young, probably mid thirties, not too tall but not short either and the smile he wore was infuriating.

He took the last steps two at a time causing House to flinch and start questioning the wisdom of his descision to confront the guy. _Physically_ he was no match for the athletically built male but he spurred on, realizing the man was awaiting his question. 'I was wondering if you had the time?'

'Sure it's-' He brought his hand up to check but in doing so noticed the predominant watch on House's wrist. 'Wait, you have a…'

His comment was cut short as House brought his cane up and he dropped instantly, clutching between his legs in obvious agony. '_Christ_! What the _Hell_!'

House smirked at the pain he was in, 'You just delivered a letter, what was it?'

'I don't…' He sucked in a breath trying to swallow the nausea rising in his throat, 'I don't know.'

House raised his cane again and the man flinched in shock, 'I swear I don't know! My brother he's in jail, told me… told me to give it to his girlfriend.'

A moment of clarity swept over House as he put the pieces together. If this was Mason's brother then he'd unknowingly been delivering the threats and that was a far better scenario that all the other ones he'd put together in his head. It seemed like a plausible story but then so did a lot of things that were found out to be untrue.

'Who's your brother.'

He ceased withering around long enough to gain his composure and managed slowly to sit up, 'Andrew Mason. I'm Jake, Jake Mason.'

House could see a flash of realization in his eyes and he guessed this wasn't the first time _Jake_ had been on the receiving end of one of his brothers 'problems'. 'You get this a lot?' House questioned, offering a hand to help him up.

Unfortunately Jake came across as a fairly nice _gullible_ guy, who just happened to have a lunatic in his family.

'You'd be surprised.' He winced, bracing himself against the railing. 'I'm sorry, I should know by now nothing Drew asks me to do is ever a good thing.'

House regarded the man carefully. It seemed like he was waiting for an apology of his own but even though he felt mildly bad for injuring him, it certainly wasn't something he would loose sleep over. 'You should put some ice on that.'

'_House_?'

The sound of a metal door being closed met his ears and he wasn't surprised when Cameron appeared at his side a moment later. 'Did I not specifically say to wait in the car.' He shot Jake an overly dramatic knowing look, '_Women_, they just don't listen. Am I right?'

He looked unsure how to respond and Cameron took pity on him. Though she had no idea what was going on, she'd witnessed House helping him off the ground and she knew if he was any kind of danger House wouldn't be acting so flippantly over the matter.

'Hi, Allison Cameron.' She extended her arm and though he shook it, she was surprised to see his free hand scrub across his face in frustration.

'Oh my god, you're the doctor… this is so embarrassing. He told me his girlfriend lived here.'

She shot House a confused look and he raised his shoulders as if the answer was obvious. 'Cameron meet Mason. Jake Mason. He was under the impression he was delivering his brothers sixteen year old love letters to your door.'

'I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea.'

Cameron bit her lip, feeling a somewhat surreal sensation at the apology coming from her attackers brother.

House felt her tense and lent over whispering loudly in her ear, 'It's okay. The only thing this guys guilty of is being an idiot.'

Jake looked slightly offended by the comment but chose to let it pass, unwilling to make the situation any more awkward. Easing himself off the last step, he threw Cameron another apologetic glance. 'I think it's probably best if I go. I'm sorry again about… you know.'

She offered a sympathetic smile as he passed by, forcing back the pleasantries of 'It was nice to meet you' or 'Take care.' The whole situation was starting to wig her out slightly and she wanted nothing more than to go back inside, curl up on the couch and forget about it.

A frown appeared on her face as she realized that feeling was becoming way too reoccurring.

House didn't miss her reaction as Jack left and wondered why she was being so quiet. If anything he thought she'd be relieved that she no longer had to worry about a possible stalker. 'Hey, you okay?'

She caught his eye and nodded at the gentle tone of his voice. At least one positive of the whole ordeal was it had forced her and House to revalue their relationship and that was something she was eternally grateful for. She knew now, despite his reluctance to admit it, that he cared and it caused a warm smile to grace her features. 'Yeah, I'll just be glad when this is over.'

'You and me both.' It was only three days till the trail and after this new development he was sure Mason would be convicted, which meant they'd both sleep a lot easier.

Although he _was _starting to get used to some uncharacteristic warm and fuzzies every now and then, it would be a relief not to have to deal with all the emotions swirling around regarding her safety. 'Come on, lets go inside. You have to start taking care of me.'

He placed his hand against the small of her back, faking a cough. 'I'm sick remember?'

She rolled her eyes, throwing a smirk over her shoulder. 'Sick people stay in bed and sleep without bugging the person forced to take care of them.'

He smiled, actually looking forward to the thought of spending a whole uninterrupted afternoon with her and began reaching in his pocket to turn his phone on silent. 'Ten bucks says if you're in that bed with me there will be no complaining by anyone.'

'You're on.' She let out a laugh, buzzing them inside. It was a pointless bet, they both knew it was already lost… but she for once was happy to admit the defeat.


	18. Calling In A Favor

Wilson flashed a smile as House's paper ball bounced off the top of the bin and rolled to the door to meet it predecessors. Taking aim, his met the target with ease and he lent back throwing his hands behind his head.

'_That_ is how it's done.'

House glared at him, taking another shot which this time fell short. It was _ridiculous_. He could win paper basketball with his eyes closed and yet despite his confidence, the floor was littered with failed attempts.

'Maybe it's god's way of telling you to go do your clinic hours.' Wilson suggested, ignoring another dirty look. 'Or maybe there's something on your mind. Something you might like to share?'

'_Nope_.' He huffed, taking something that could've been important off the desk and scrunching it up in his hand.

Though the subject of Mason's trial tomorrow had gone unmentioned they both knew it was the reason his game was so off. He couldn't help it. Something was bugging him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on but the feeling was there regardless.

A light knock prevented him from commenting further and he met Cameron's gaze as she stuck her head in, smiling at the collection of balls by her feet.

'_Paper basketball_?' She raised an eyebrow and Wilson noted that she looked a lot more relaxed than the man sitting opposite him.

'Wanna play? House _sucks_.'

'_Hey_!' His cane rose defensively, 'It's not nice to make fun of the cripple.'

Wilson scoffed at the comment. While being handicapped did sometimes warrant a certain amount of leeway it had no obvious bearing on their current situation. 'I fail to see how a bad leg can make your aim worse.'

'The _pain_ throws me off.'

Cameron smiled, amused by their banter but also aware if she didn't interrupt now they could go at it for hours. Though it might be considered cute at times there was a point to her visit and the sooner she made it the sooner she would get to go home.

Reaching out, her hand found it's way to rest loosely against House's shoulder, 'I'm going to stop in at the supermarket, do you want anything?'

He thought for a moment, remembering how she'd so kindly finished off his juice this morning. Just because _she_ started at six it didn't mean first dibs on _his_ breakfast. 'That depends, if you buy me more orange juice are you just going to drink it again? Cause if you are there's probably no point...'

She rolled her eyes, letting her fingers settle back against her hips. 'Fine. I'll get two bottles. Anything else?'

'Only if you want that cereal you like... I finished off the last of it after you left.'

Wilson resisted the urge to smirk as her head lolled to the side in frustration before she finally gave up and moved towards the door. He doubted they even realized they were having a domestic conversation but in his eyes it was so out of character he couldn't _not_ pick up on it.

_'Cameron,_ he called out, offering a supportive smile as she turned back around, 'good luck tomorrow.'

Her eyes faltered for a second but she quickly pulled herself together forcing a small smile of her own. '_Thanks_.'

The door clicked shut and a frown appeared on House's face. Mentioning the trail had set off that niggling feeling again and he began fidgeting aimlessly with the paper in his hand, trying to place the unfamiliar nerves.

'_What_?' Wilson instantly recognized the crease in his forehead. It was _that_ look, the one that suggested he was working on something; trying to piece together a puzzle and unfortunately it was usually accompanied by a hasty exit.

House stared down at the ball for a moment then threw it over his shoulder, too preoccupied to notice as it reached it's destination. '_Gotta go_.'

Not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice, Wilson watched as the man follow in Cameron's footsteps.

'_House-_'

'Come see me later.' He tossed the comment casually over his shoulder, silencing any further protests by pulling the door closed.

* * *

House sat at his desk facing off with his phone. For the better part of an hour now, he'd been trying to determine whether his nerves were warranted or just heightened by the fact the trial was tomorrow. Even though his gut instinct was usually right, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was being influenced by his emotions on the matter.

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, he picked up the receiver, _paused_… and then placed it down again.

_Jake Mason._

The name didn't cause alarm bells to go off but then maybe that was the problem. He was usually suspicious of everybody but the fact he'd bought into this strangers story without so much as a hint of hesitation was starting to bother him.

Maybe he _was_ just being over protective but there were certain things that just didn't add up.

_**'Oh my god, you're the doctor… this is so embarrassing. He told me his girlfriend lived here.'**_

If Jake wasn't close with his brother how did he know Cameron was a doctor? If they were close he would know his brother didn't have a girlfriend.

Reaching out he picked up the phone again and before he could over think the action, dialed the number on the page open in front of him. It rang three times before a gruff voice picked up the line and he let out a long breath wondering if he was doing the right thing.

'Michael it's Greg. I need a favor.'

There was no response; no doubt because the man was in shock but he decided to push on. 'I need a background check on Jake Mason. Either help me or not, it's your choice.'

The phone clicked indicating the recipient of the call had hung up and he scrubbed a hand across his forehead as he dropped the receiver back in it's cradle. In the end his relationship with Michael Tritter had ironically come down to bordering a fine line between hate and terse respect. He had no idea if the man would concede to his request, all he could do was wait.

And he did.

For nearly two hours before Wilson's voice sounded from the doorway, breaking into his thoughts. 'Okay, you've been hauled up in here since you left my office. Want to tell me what's going on?'

'_Nothing_.' He pulled his gaze away from the receiver, reaching for the PSP on his desk. Whether he heard from Tritter or not it would nearly be time to go home where he knew seeing Cameron would ease his doubts.

'You're worried about something...' Wilson took the seat opposite him trying to determine for himself what was going on. At fist he'd put his friends odd behavior down to the stress of the trial but now he was starting to think it might be due to something else.

'It's not Cameron because she seems to be coping fine given the-'

The shrill ring of the phone broke into his sentence and House dropped his game, glad for the distraction.

_'Hello_.'

Wilson watched him tense and became instantly intrigued. Though he had no idea who was on the other end of the call it was obviously someone House didn't like and judging by the shortness of the conversation the sentiment was returned by the caller.

Muttering a forced thank you, he hung up causing Wilson to do a double take. 'Did you just thank someone? And _mean_ it?'

House chose to ignore the comment, instead moving towards his fax machine as it started beeping. Tapping his foot impatiently he waited for the data to be transmitted, causing further confusion from Wilson who stood to join him.

'Okay, _seriously_… is everything okay?' His desire to find out what was happening paled to the sudden concern he felt watching House read the information as it came through.

Something was definitely wrong.

The paper was suddenly thrust into his hands and Wilson's eyes skimmed the text still not fully understanding. House had explained to him the mix up with Mason's brother unintentionally delivering Cameron threats but the information he was holding was a background check, a very revealing background check.

'I thought you said Jake was on the level.'

'_Yeah_.' He sounded bitter as he spat the word out, suddenly feeling warranted in his fear. With a criminal record spanning nearly half a page there was no way the Mason's could be working independently.

Without a second thought he reached into his pocket pulling out his cell and hitting the speed dial button.

* * *

Cameron struggled with three heavy grocery bags as she climbed out of the car. _House and his damn juice,_ she thought slamming the door shut. Readjusting the load in her arms, she started along the footpath letting out a sigh. Her fingers were steadily losing grip and she was contemplating coming back for a bag when a voice started her.

'_Allison_, hey! Need some help?'

She turned to see Jake Mason offering his hand and eyed him suspiciously wondering what he was doing outside her apartment block. He immediately caught the look and gave her a shy smile, 'No more letters I promise, I just live around here.'

Relief flowed through her at the admission and he grabbed the bag just as it slipped from her grasp, '_Woah_, I've got it.'

'Thanks...' She gave him a warm smile but it quickly faded as her phone began ringing. Reaching for it seemed impossible due to the fact her arms were still full and she turned allowing Jake access to her pocket. 'Sorry, would you mind?'

'_Sure_.'

Using his free hand to reach in he pulled out the cell flipping it open, 'Allison Cameron's phone.'

She watched curiously as he mouthed the word House and she rolled her eyes before starting up the stairs. Though she could only hear one side of the conversation it sounded like he was just calling to check up on her.

'Sorry, she's a little busy at the moment…Yeah I'll let her know…Okay _bye_.' Making sure Cameron still had her back turned Jake ran his thumb over the keypad turning the phone on silent before snapping it shut.

'He said he'd call back in a little while.'

She buzzed into the foyer, leaning against the door so it wouldn't close as he moved to join her. 'Thanks again for this.'

Following him inside she took the lead while he merely shrugged his shoulders indicating it wasn't a big deal. 'Believe me it's the least I can do. I feel terrible about what happened.' Shifting the bag in his arm he noted the two bottle necks sticking out, 'You sure drink a lot of juice.'

'Yeah, House is very protective over things that he deems _his_.'

'I can see that.' He mumbled the statement under his breath before catching himself, 'So is he you're boyfriend?'

They reached her apartment and Cameron sat down the groceries, pulling out her keys as she considered the question. Though he might not be the conventional boyfriend he certainly fell into some sort of category... but still, applying that particular term to him just didn't feel right.

'_Sorry_.' Jake followed her in as she opened the door, 'It wasn't meant to be a hard question.'

'It's just _complicated_.' The word seemed to suite their situation better and she dropped her bags down on the counter, a polite smile touching her lips. 'So, you live around here?'

Watching as she started to unpack the food, Jake waited until her form disappeared into the kitchen before answering, 'Yeah, just down the road actually. My place isn't as nice as this one though…' He moved inspecting the tidy area, pausing by the phone. 'Not thinking of moving are you?'

'Sorry, not a chance_._'

He heard the fridge door open and glanced behind him, making sure she was still out of sight. When she didn't reappear he laced his fingers around the phone cord and with one swift pull dislodged it from the wall.

'That's a pity.' He called back, dropping the wires and reaching into his coat. His hand closed around the cold steel blade hidden in his pocket as he returned quickly to his position by the counter. 'Need some help?'

'No, I-' Returning from the kitchen, she stopped short as he pulled out a large knife and her chest tightened as the gleaming metal caught the light. A knot formed in her stomach as she stared at the glinting surface.

'_Jake_…?' Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what was happening but part of her wanted to dismiss the fear, believing that the whole thing was all a big misunderstanding.

Unfortunately he only confirmed her suspicions.

'I did _try_ and warn you.'

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get another chapter up but it's really late so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes :P**


	19. Not For The World

House slammed his foot down on the accelerator, willing Wilson's car to go faster. After hearing Jake on the other end of Cameron's phone, his panic had rapidly escalated and despite throwing a number of obscenities down the line, the opposing voice had remained calm and in complete control, sending his concern over the edge. He had no idea if she was hurt, where she was, or if she was in any kind of position capable of defending herself.

Keeping his jaw firmly set, he briefly directed his attention to the man seated beside him. 'Did you get through?'

Wilson shook his head regretfully, pulling the cell away from his ear and flipping it shut. Since the hospital his finger had practically been glued to the redial button but every attempt was met with the familiar prerecording; _the phone you are calling has been disconnected. Please check the number and try again._

He flinched as they sped through another orange light, wondering what would happen if they met a red one. Though he understood the need for urgency, it would do little good if they wound up in an accident

_'House_, you need to slow down.' Gripping the side door handle he hoped a rational approach would keep their speed at bay, 'Cameron's smart, she'll be fine.'

'You don't know that.'

Despite the pessimistic comment Wilson felt the car ease up and sighed. They should have stayed at the hospital, done the smart thing and called the police but House had been stubborn; pointing out that if they called for help first, they wouldn't be allowed access to the scene. Reluctantly he'd agreed knowing House would never forgive him if something happened because they'd chosen to wait.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive himself.

The remainder of the journey passed in silence and Wilson was relieved as they pulled up outside Cameron's apartment block in one piece. He didn't have time to contemplate it though, because House immediately reached for the door.

'Where are you going?'

'_Inside_.' He grabbed his cane, pushing himself out of the vehicle. 'If you want to sit here and waste time be my guest.'

The door was slammed shut and Wilson reluctantly unbuckled his seat belt, chasing after him.

'You can't seriously be thinking of going up there.' He motioned to the top of the stairs, still clutching the phone in his hand. Though he'd agreed to investigate, the realization of what they might be walking into hadn't fully dawned on him until now.

'What were you expecting? I stand here and call from the street?' He began climbing and Wilson rolled his eyes about to follow when House raised his cane, preventing the movement. 'Where are _you_ going?'

Wilson's mouth dropped open, confused by the question but shut it as House shot him a look, 'Take the fire escape, her bathroom window opens onto the stairwell.'

'You've got to be kidding!'

It was all but squeaked out as he contemplated the idea. He'd been in Cameron's apartment before and seen the size of the window House was talking about. He would never be able to squeeze in there, let alone do it quietly. 'There's no way-'

_'Look_, I'd offer you a trade,' he sounded frustrated, obviously angered by the fact they were losing time, 'but gee I'm all climbed out after those abseiling lessons you got for my birthday.'

Wilson watched him limp up the stairs, feeling at odds with his choice. Either he did it, got stuck and made the situation ten times worse or he faced the dilemma of House never speaking to him again. Strangely enough, one of those options almost sounded appealing.

'How are you even going to get inside?' He called up, realizing the man would need to be buzzed in.

Had he not been riddled with tension, House would've smirked as he reached the panel to the door, 'Mrs. Gelespy, Cameron's neighbor. She _likes_ me.'

Wilson sighed, unable to shake the thought that this was a bad idea but despite his reservations he moved into the alleyway, throwing a menacing glare towards the metal stairway. Pulling out his phone, he just hoped the call wasn't too late and that the police would arrive before House did something stupid.

* * *

'Jake please… put it _down_.'

Cameron flinched as her back came into contact with the wall. Though they were still separated by the counter there was no way she could get to get to the kitchen without turning and that would leave her completely exposed.

'Sorry. I am, _really_…' His voice didn't betray a hint of regret as swiftly moved around the bench, towering over her. 'But he _is_ my brother.'

A light dizzy sensation filled her head and she tried to ignore the loud pounding in her ears as he waved the knife. She couldn't believe this was the same man that, only moments ago, had seemed so normal and it was with a wave of fear that she realized Jake really _was _different. Mason had been calculated in his hatred for her, smart with his attacks while Jake seemed to be reacting on an emotional level. The sudden shift in personality, the fact he wielded a weapon, all suggested a deeper onset of mania.

Palming her hands against the wall, she knew her only hope was to try and talk him around. 'You don't need to worry about the trial, I won't testify.'

'I think we both know it's a little too late for that.'

Cameron jumped as a loud pounding started on the door, however Jake had already anticipated the distraction. After their brief phone call he knew the angered doctor was bound to show up at some point, not that it mattered; he would deal with them both.

Reacting quickly, he pulled Cameron against his body like a shield, placing the tip of his blade against her neck as House's voice penetrated the room.

'_Cameron_, CAMERON!'

Unable to respond, her heart sunk as his keys rattled in the door. Though she was relieved to hear him, the concern for his safety was paramount to her own well being and she struggled with Jake trying to wriggle free.

It was a futile attempt, he was far too strong and only increased the pressure against her chest as the door flew open.

'Came-'

The name died on House's lips as he staggered into the room, his mouth instinctively responding to the situation the only way he knew how. 'It's okay, I know this one.' The door closed behind him and he held his hands up in mock surrender, 'Don't come any closer, right?'

Jake kept his stance firm, unfazed and if anything slightly amused by the comment. 'Makes no difference to me where you stand.'

'Why, you plan on killing us both?' House's brain ticked over, trying to see the logic behind his reasoning. There was no way, even if he somehow succeeded in his actions, that they could be considered rational.

Best case scenario he would escape and spend the rest of his life on the run and that was only _if_ he didn't get caught.

'_Hmmm_…' Jake gave an indignant snort, 'A ninety pound women and a cripple, shouldn't be too hard.'

His wrist flexed against Cameron's throat causing a gurgled a response and House felt his jaw clench. The words '_Stop it' or 'don't hurt her_', were on the tip of his tongue but he knew it would do little good to voice them. This was a game. Whoever could be manipulated, whoever broke first, would lose.

'Fine, you want to fight? Lets take it outside. I'll even let you get in a few punches so you have something to tell the boys back at school.'

Jake smiled sadistically, 'Nice try but I'm not that stupid.'

House would've laughed had the situation not been so dire. Not stupid? The guy obviously had tickets on himself but declaring himself smart was the furthest thing from the truth he'd ever heard. 'I've treated preschoolers with more aptitude than you. What was it, a C grade average? Did your brother take all the glory by going through med school while you got a job at the local supermarket? '

'_Shut up_.'

His tone was no longer one of amusement and sensing he'd hit a nerve House pushed on, 'Or was it that you had to stay home and look after your sick mother, preventing you from ever reaching those dreams of aspiring to something?'

'I said, SHUT UP!' His grip faltered like House suspected it would but before he could take advantage of the lapse Jake pulled Cameron roughly, allowing the knife allowing to pierce her skin. She struggled, pressing her back against him to relieve the pressure but had nowhere to go and started choking as his fist pressed into her throat.

House's blood ran cold as she gasped for air.

It was no longer a game. This was her life, hanging precariously in the balance, resting on his ability to do something_. _He didn't dare move, fearing the action would cause the knife to cut deeper and talking was only exacerbating the situation.

Catching her terrified gaze he tried to ignore the rapid rise and fall of her chest, swallowing the dryness in his throat. 'Whatever you want I can give it to you, we'll drop the charges against your brother and you can both leave, hell I'll _personally_ pay for your flights out of the country, just let her go!'

He was grasping at straws now but didn't care. Desperation was driving him and although Jake seemed to consider the offer, it wasn't enough. He hadn't released his hold on Cameron and her face had turned a sickly shade of grey as she fought to stay conscious.

'Stop it! You're _killing_ her!'

A window broke, filling the room with a loud crash and Cameron, vaguely aware of the noise, used her remaining strength to bring her foot down hard on top of Jake's. Startled by the noise and unprepared for the attack he dropped the knife and this time House seized the opportunity, lunging forward and slamming his cane into the side of Jake's face.

He went down instantly and House had the sense to grab the weapon, securing it, before turning his attention to Cameron who was coughing violently on the ground as the air returned to her lungs.

'It's okay, just breathe. In and out, _slowly_.' He placed his hand against her back in a soothing motion but she jerked away from the contact and he inadvertently brushed her neck. Pulling his fingers away he noticed they were covered with blood.

'Cameron, look at me.'

She didn't move, instead keeping her gaze fixated on the unconscious man beside them and House grabbed her shoulders roughly. His first priority was to make sure she wasn't bleeding to death then he'd worry about pleasantries.

'My window... _someone_ _else_ is in the house.' Her voice sounded frantic as she slipped out of shock and into panic and he struggled to keep her still enough to inspect the wound.

'Relax, it's just Wilson.'

'_What_... _how did-_' her breathing once again became labored as she tried to comprehend how he knew it was Wilson and she babbled incoherently between breaths, unable to make sense of everything that was happening.

'_Cameron_!' He snapped her out of the rant, finally deducting that the cut wasn't life threatening and shifted his priorities. Her body was shaking, an obvious sign of shock and she looked scared, scratch that, _petrified_. Needing to release the strain on his leg from kneeling, he took her in his arms and moved them to the couch.

'It's okay,' his voice was gruff as he held her tightly, 'you're safe. I promise you're safe. '

She seemed to accept the words and he let out a sigh as Wilson appeared, holding his wrist awkwardly. 'What happened?' His eyes fell to the unconscious form on the ground and House dismissed the comment, taking in his limp arm.

'You know the window opens right?'

Despite the sarcasm, an appreciative look followed and Wilson decided not to push the issue. 'I called the police, they should be here any-'

As if on cue a loud banging announced their arrival and House tried not to flinch as Cameron dug her nails into his chest, jumping at the noise. Wilson didn't miss the reaction and motioned his head towards the door, 'Take her somewhere quiet, I'll deal with them.'

House subtly nodded his thanks and pulled away enough so that he could take her hand and lead them to her bedroom. Once they were inside he sat her down on the bed and moved to sit beside her.

'Cameron, look at me.'

She didn't respond and he dropped his thumb under her chin, forcing her attention, '_Allison_.'

Her eyes were brimming with tears when she finally met his gaze and any further words lodged in his throat. He didn't know what to say to make things better, didn't know what to do and once again the familiar feeling of helplessness returned.

He needed to be here, she _needed_ him here but he'd never wanted to run away from something so badly.

Cameron sensed his hesitation and raised a shaky hand to grasp his fingers. It wasn't much, not even close to verbalizing some kind of reassurance but it was all she could manage as she pulled him back to lay on the bed. They could talk about it later, right now she just wanted to feel safe again.

House draped an arm over her waist as she turned into his chest. The urge to leave was rapidly descending into a desire to hold onto her for as long as possible and for once he wasn't going to condemn himself for the thought.

They _both_ needed this, it was that simple.

Cameron fell asleep as he remained listening to the muffled sounds coming from the lounge room. Though he couldn't make out anything distinguishable, it was a long time before the hushed voices eventually died down and realizing Wilson would still be hanging around, he reluctantly pulled himself up, moving quietly to intercept the knock that he knew was coming.

Opening the door just in time, he received a sympathetic look from his friend.

'Is she okay?'

'Define _okay_.' Unwilling to make too much noise outside her room, he began limping down the hall, scrubbing a tired hand across his face. After everything that had happened she really didn't need this and he couldn't shake the feeling that the added pressure might be too much for her to handle.

Reaching the couch, he sunk into the inviting cushions allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

Wilson shifted his arm, ignoring the pain as he sat in the opposite recliner. While he was concerned for Cameron, she wasn't the only one he was worried about. 'Are _you_ okay?'

'_Sure_. I'm not the one with a broken wrist.' He deliberately changed the subject, perceptively diagnosing his friends ailment. Though it could've just been badly bruised the way he was cradling it awkwardly suggested there was more to the injury.

'I _told_ you I wouldn't fit. I was halfway through when it smashed.' He winced remembering the crack as he'd landed on the hard floor and though he knew he should really get it checked out, for now, it would have to wait. 'What happened?'

House peeled his eyes open, reluctant to voice the details so soon. The images were still haunting him, constantly playing out in the back of his mind; he needed a distraction, not a reminder. 'Does it matter?'

'You tell me?' Wilson flipped the question, wondering how far he should push the issue. Most normal people expressed their emotions, talked about their feelings but House required a different approach.

Swallowing hard, House reached into his pocket pulling out the vicodin that was stored safely inside. He gazed at the pills through the translucent container. There wasn't nearly enough in there to dull the emotion he was feeling, not even enough to make a dent.

Placing the bottle on the table, he ran his hands through his hair, slouching forward, 'I _can't_ lose her...'

Wilson wasn't sure which shocked him more, the quiet remark or the pills that remained unopened. He'd never seen House willingly turn down the drug and if anything it only furthered his concern.

'You're not going to lose her.'

He started fidgeting aimlessly with his hands, a clear indication he wasn't convinced. It wasn't just about tonight. If she got bored with him, decided she wanted someone her own age who was romantic and doted on her every whim, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

'What if she gets a better offer? I _couldn't-_' The words lodged in his throat and he sucked in a shallow breath unable to finish the sentence. Who was he kidding? _Any_ offer would be better than a damaged cripple.

Wilson's eyes widened as he tilted his head in sympathy. This was it, House had finally realized how much Cameron meant to him and that's why he couldn't lose her. Because now she wasn't just some fling, some relationship that was teetering on the edge of _maybe_ becoming serious; she was someone he was willing to admit he cared about.

'_House_, Cameron _loves_ you. She's not going anywhere.'

Reaching for the vicodin he shoved it back in his pocket and grabbed his cane feeling the sudden need to change the subject. It was getting too emotional, too heavy and he stood up shaking the thoughts from his mind. 'Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital.'

Wilson regretted the fact the conversation was over but knew not to push any further. Tonight may have been a turning point for House but he would only talk about it when and _if_ he was ready.

'I'll call a cab.' He offered but House had already started limping down the hall.

'Don't bother, Cameron needs to get checked out too.'

It was nearly ten minutes after House disappeared that Wilson began to worry and though he didn't want to pry, his arm was starting to go numb in various places. That fact, coupled with the concern he felt, spurred his decision to check on the pair and when he reached the bedroom he was surprised to find House hovering in the doorway, watching Cameron sleep.

'You don't want to wake her?' He questioned softly.

_Not for the world_, was the first thought that came to mind but he didn't voice it, instead remaining silent as he limped over to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Again it's been another late one so I apologize for any mistakes!**


	20. Succumb to Sleep

House hesitated outside the bathroom, inhaling a sharp quick breath as his knuckles grazed the door.

After spending half the night at the hospital, it had been an excruciatingly painful following day. He and Cameron had only managed to get in a few hours of sleep before they needed to be at Mason's trial and while fortunately the outcome had been a positive result, it had taken close to seven hours to deliberate the three years on good behavior verdict. After that, instead of being able to return home, the police had insisted they give their statements from the previous night meaning several more hours had been drained away.

Mentally and physically he was exhausted but there was no way he could surrender to the pull of sleep until he made sure Cameron was okay. She'd been locked in his bathroom since returning home and he was starting to get worried.

Knocking again, he received no response and pushed forward on the door silently relieved to see her in the tub surrounded by half diluted bubbles.

'Just wanted to make sure you hadn't drowned'

She shook her head, gazing at him through half closed eyelids. 'Join me?'

There was a time the request would have made him uneasy but he staggered forward, lowering himself onto the edge of the bath. As he suspected the water was ice cold and he withdrew his fingers, leaning forward to turn on the tap.

Cameron sighed as the warmth reached her toes. She was so cold she hadn't even noticed the drop in temperature and turned her head gratefully to the man undressing beside her. '_Thank you_.'

He loosened his trousers before reaching back in to make sure it was hot enough and turned off the tap, removing his boxers. Scooting forward to make room for him, Cameron waited until he slipped in and lent back against his chest closing her eyes. 'One down, one to go.'

Assuming she was referring to the trail he encircled her waist, secretly enjoying the contact. They'd reached a point now where it was stupid to deny himself the perks to being in a relationship and even though a small part of him was still hesitant, after last night he knew there was no going back.

'Let's just hope their mother stopped at two.'

Cameron tensed against him and he cursed the stupidity of the comment, 'Sorry, bad joke.'

Under normal circumstances she would've been surprised by the apology but over the last twenty-four hours he'd been unusually tactful and, suspecting it was his concern responsible for the change, she did her best to reassure him. 'It's okay. _I'm_ okay.'

Remaining silent, he analyzed the words. Though they were spoken with confidence he didn't believe them for a second. After nearly dying then being forced to recount not one but two attacks there was no way she could be as fine as she claimed to be.

'You're lying.'

She wasn't, not intentionally. It would take time to come to terms with everything that had happened and while she knew dealing with it was inevitable, it was something she didn't have the energy for right now.

Running her hand along the side of the bath, she tried to evade the comment. 'What about you? Are _you_ okay?'

'I don't need to wear turtle necks all summer.'

His gaze inadvertently flew to the stitches on her neck and Cameron felt him stiffen. It didn't take a genius to figure out just how much the whole ordeal was effecting him.

'You feel guilty.' She stated pointy, and he sighed.

_Of course he felt guilty. _He'd been standing there, uselessly gaping, while she'd been fighting for her life and if it hadn't been for Wilson's lacking coordination, he'd currently be taking a bath with a cocktail of scotch and vicodin.

Shuddering at the thought, he remained tight lipped as she turned to face him.

'It _wasn't_ your fault.' Her nails traced lightly over his chest knowing the words would do little, if anything, to appease his guilt. It didn't matter that it was because of his actions that she was safe right now, that fact probably hadn't even registered in his mind.

'You stopped him.'

'_Wilson _stopped him.' He growled deeply, throwing his head back against the porcelain edge, '_I_ stood there like an idiot.'

'And how did Wilson know to climb through the window? How did he even know I was in trouble?' She raised an eyebrow, trying to reinforce the fact he wasn't to blame. 'You did something good, it's okay to accept that.'

'And destroy my sexy, brooding image? What would people think?' There was an edge of sarcasm to his voice, deliberately attempting to draw away from the serious conversation. It didn't matter what she said he would always blame himself for not trusting his instincts, not reaching her sooner.

Sensing not to push the subject Cameron sunk down further, ignoring the water as it splashed over the side of the bath.

It was incredible to think that not nearly six months ago a whimsical agreement to go for drinks had led them here. Though the memory of who had said which part was fading somewhat, there was no doubt in her mind that the night would have always ended with sex. She'd been unusually needy and he'd been acting libidinous under the thrall of alcohol; the perfect combination for a one night stand, only it hadn't been. It became a regular occurrence, initiated by whom ever was feeling particularly vulnerable _or_ horny.

Now she wasn't really sure what they'd progressed to. It was more than a raw need, more than just sex but it was less than love. Or at least on his part. She might be close but House, even though he cared, was still a long way off

Gazing idly at her wrinkled fingers, she let out a long slow breath. 'You want to get out? I'm starting to resemble a prune.'

He nodded mutely and she resisted the urge to again question what he was thinking as she stepped out of the bath. It rarely served any purpose and she doubted this time would be any different.

House followed her, grabbing his town off the rail and wrapping it securely around himself. A sudden wave of regret washed over him at the loss of her warm body against his and he uncharacteristically stepped forward, dropping his hands to her waist as she readjusted her own towel. 'You hungry?'

Her stomach growled in response and he raised an eyebrow, 'I'll take that as a yes. Chinese? Pizza? Or whatever else you can think of that involves a phone and disposable cutlery.'

Flattening her palms against his chest, she shook her head indicating she wasn't fussed with the decision. 'I don't mind, you choose.'

'Chinese it is.' He reluctanlty pulled back and she moved allowing him access to the door.

As he disappeared, no doubt going to change before making the call, she crossed the short distance to the mirror and smiled lightly. Her clothes were folded in a neat pile on the chair and her brush was sitting on the edge of the sink. Even though House hadn't offered her a draw like she had with Chase it didn't matter because her stuff was strewn all through his apartment anyway.

It was nice and somehow felt less pressuring than actually creating a space where her belongings would reside.

Slipping into her pajamas she let her thoughts wander to the man who had nearly become a permanent fixture in her life. Though the split was amicable she knew the relief of breaking up was felt more on her part. Admittedly she had problems with commitment, not really surprising given her history, but while she cared about Robert the whole thing had felt somewhat forced.

Running the brush quickly through her hair she dismissed the musings and followed House's movements, locating him a few moments later in the lounge. Acting as quietly as possible so not to disrupt the phone call he was engaged in, she lowered herself beside him on the couch and closed her eyes, letting his voice lull her in a light doze.

It was only when the sound of two bags dropping on the table caused her to jump, that she realized she must have fallen asleep.

'Figures you'd wake up before I could steal your food.' House offered her a container and she rubbed her eyes tiredly, taking the box.

'Sorry, you should have woken me.' A tiny amount of guilt rose up at the fact he'd probably been sitting bored on the couch for the last twenty minutes but it was soon forgotten as she dug into her food, enjoying the warmth as it spread through her body. '_Wow_, this is fantastic.'

House snorted at the comment, 'It's not exactly five star.'

'It's _hot_, I don't care.'

He watched in fascination as she devoured the contents in record time before swiping one of his own egg rolls. Usually he would have intercepted the action but considering he hadn't seen her touch anything all day, he was willing to condone the sacrifice.

'You know most people breathe from one bite to the next. As a doctor I highly recommend it.'

She smiled sheepishly, sinking back into the couch. 'I didn't realize I was so hungry.'

'That tends to happen when you don't eat.' Stealing a sideways glance he noticed her eyes were closed again and he allowed a small smirk touched his lips. Though they still had the pressure of another trial hanging over their heads it was a relief to see she was able to put it out of her mind long enough to get some proper rest.

Finishing the last of his meal, he shoved the empty container back on the table and reached out shaking her leg gently. 'Come on, time for bed.'

'Not sleepy.'

Her muffled response was barely audible and he was surprised to find the reluctance wasn't frustrating in the slightest. Heaven help him, he actually found it kind of cute. 'You're not actually expecting me to carry you?'

He nudged her again and she rolled her head to the side, glaring as she opened her eyes. Not that she wanted to stay on the couch but the thought of moving seemed even less appealing. 'You could try.'

An objecting look appeared on his face and she sighed, pushing herself up. 'Okay, you win.'

'I usually do.'

A soft laughed escaped as she slapped him playfully on the arm and he remained silent as they moved to his bedroom. All though if he were honest it hadn't been solely _his_ bedroom for nearly six months now and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that the thought wasn't nearly as scary as it should have been.

Slowly, he was growing used to the fact he no longer needed to begrudge himself for those kinds of feelings.

Entering the room, they climbed into bed and his arm slipped out to pull her closer. She responded, loosely draping her hand to cover his, neither one of them commenting on the action. They were both too exhausted and it wasn't long before he contently gave in to the pull of sleep he'd been craving.

* * *

**A/N: I had a hard time writing this one due to a lack of motivation (I think it's cause the story's nearing it's end) but hopefully it's okay :) Let me know what you think!**


	21. Epilogue: Divide By Zero

Wilson looked up, smiling lightly as House entered his office, 'How'd it go? 'The visit wasn't unexpected, for the last hour he'd anxiously been waiting to hear the news from Jake's trial and judging by the look on his friends face the verdict had been a good one.

'Two to four years if he's a good boy and doesn't drop the soap.' House zipped up his leather jacket unable to hide a smirk. In his opinion Jake got everything he deserved and that included winding up someones prison bitch. 'We're going out for a drink to celebrate...'

Wilson raised his eyebrows at what he assumed was an invitation. Over the last few months, since Mason's trial, the pair had become nearly inseparable but despite his prodding House remained tight lipped on the subject. Even Cameron had been reluctant to share details, so there was no way he was going to pass off the chance to see for himself how far things had progressed.

'You mean I'd actually get to witness your allusive relationship in action?'

House snorted, rolling his eyes at the comment, 'Did I mention it's a retractable offer?'

Before he was able to make good on the comment Wilson was up, jacket in hand, pushing them both out the door. His paperwork had waited this long, it could stand to sit on his desk for another few days.

'Come on, admit it!' He teased, unable to resist the jab as they walked, 'You hold her hand don't you?'

House pulled on his helmet, not caring how ridiculous he looked wearing it inside. All that mattered was he drowned out the incessant remarks coming from beside him. '_What_, I can't hear you!?'

A smile broke out on Wilson's face as they made their way to the elevator. The previous vibe of uncertainty over the relationship had all but dwindled away and now he no longer had to walk on egg shells, he fully intended to enjoy ribbing his friend. 'You don't write her poetry do you? _Please_ tell me you do!'

With a sigh, House pressed the down button repeatedly until the doors finally pinged open. There wasn't poetry, or flowers, or chocolates, nothing that even slightly resembled a romantic gesture; he wasn't that sort of guy.

Remaining silent, he stepped inside wondering if it bothered Cameron. She didn't seemed fazed, probably didn't expect it from him, which suddenly made the idea of surprising her a lot more appealing. The occasional show of sentiment couldn't be that damaging to his character.

Arriving on the ground level, Wilson exited first, glancing around the empty floor. 'Where's Cameron?'

'Getting changed, she's going to meet us there.' House moved passed him, leading them outside. The air was warm, signalling the beginning of spring and he was looking forward to seeing Cameron wearing a dress that wasn't accompanied by a jacket or coat.

Stepping over to his bike he rubbed the seat suggestively, 'You want a ride? There's plenty of room for two… '

Wilson shook his head, watching the man secure his cane, 'I've got my car, I'll follow.'

'_Suit yourself_.'

With surprising agility he swung his leg over the bike and Wilson idly wondered if perhaps Cameron was helping him in more ways than she realized. The engine roared into life and he hurried over to his car knowing House wouldn't wait for long, patience wasn't one of his strong points.

Slipping his key in the ignition, he followed behind the bike, struggling to keep up as they turned onto the road. With driving like that it was no wonder House had gotten himself arrested. Fortunately about three turns later he worked out where they were going; a fairly subdued pub they had both frequented, and he slowed letting the bike in front of him speed off.

Unwilling to risk a ticket he stayed on the limit, ignoring the irritated look as he pulled up ten minutes later beside House who was tapping his foot impatiently. 'Took your time.'

Wilson climbed out of the car, making sure it was locked before turning back around, 'You know red lights are red for a reason, right?'

House just raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, they're meant to stop bad drivers like you from tailgating good drivers like me.'

He opened his mouth to respond but promptly closed it, knowing there was little point. Unless he was 5'5, with long legs and a penchant to modify his hair colour, arguing wouldn't be worth the effort.

Slipping his keys into his pocket, he followed House inside, spotting Cameron immediately. Not that she was hard to miss. Even in scrubs she could steal the focus of a room and the dress she was wearing tonight was no exception.

'_Cameron_.' He called out waving her over, intrigued by the reaction of the man beside him. At first he tensed but as soon as she moved closer his shoulders dropped, relaxing his body as she offered a warm smile.

'Bout time you two got here.'

House snorted, indicating with his thumb towards Wilson, 'Talk to grandpa over there.'

Ignoring the insult, Wilson moved pulling her into a hug. Even though in his mind there had been little doubt to what the outcome of the trial would be, it was still a relief to have it all over and done with. 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks Wilson.' She drew back shifting her eyes towards House. Usually a kiss hello was automatic but the fact they weren't alone stopped her. She wasn't sure how he felt about public displays when they were in the company of friends.

Motioning towards a booth, she broke the slightly awkward silence. 'Shall we?'

Nodding slightly Wilson lead them over to one of the dimly lit corners feeling suddenly guilty for intruding on their evening. Though it wasn't his intention to make things uncomfortable, he couldn't help but notice the effect his presence was having and opted to give them some space. 'So what are we having, first round's on me.'

House felt some of the tension dissipate as Wilson took their orders and headed towards the bar. 'This was a bad idea.'

'It was _your_ idea.' She stated pointedly, amused by the way his eyebrows jumped dramatically.

'_Exactly_. When do they ever turn out well?'

'It'll be fine… Just _relax_.' He gave no obvious indication he'd heard the words and sensing his doubt, she took hold of his hand underneath the table. It was a subtle gesture but it seemed to work because he lent back, tilting his head casually to the side so he was facing her.

'Nice dress.'

She blushed slightly, glancing down at the smooth fabric. 'Thanks. It was-'

'If you say your mothers,' he held up his free hand cutting her off, 'I'm _so_ out of here.'

She laughed at the call back to the earrings she'd worn on their first date and shook her head. 'I was going to say on sale.'

'_Right_.' He drummed his fingers against the table stealing a quick look across at Wilson who was handing his money to one of the bar staff. He _knew_ this would happen. Every action he made tonight was going to be scrutinized by his friend but despite anticipating that fact, it hadn't seemed like such a big deal when he'd extended the invitation.

Now it was proving to be a pain in the ass.

'Just wait till you meet my father.' Cameron elbowed him in the ribs gently, stifling a laugh as the colour drained from his face. She knew she should be trying to make the situation easier on him but she just couldn't resist. 'Twice my age, former boss, he's going to _love_ you.'

House winced slightly, obviously trying to picture the man in his head, and Cameron lent over deciding to take pity on him. '_Breathe_. In, out...' She brushed her lips across his and smiled as the tension instantly drained from his body. It was almost too easy.

The kiss deepened and the irony of the situation hit her not for the first time. Whenever she tired to use this tactic to manipulate him the end result was always the same; neither one of them held any control.

_'Ahem_…'

A glass being placed on the table drew them apart and she flushed as Wilson's eye's gleamed down at her, 'Save it for those who'll pay for the show.'

'Are you saying you wouldn't? I have it on good authority you _would_.' The retort rolled off House's tongue as he reached for his drink, glad when the man chose to remain silent as he sat down opposite them.

To every ones surprise as the conversation started back up again, it wasn't awkward like it had previously been. They chatted, debated, argued over meaningless things like they always did. The only difference was the non-existent space between Cameron and House as they sat together.

'Wow.' Nearly three hours later Wilson caught sight of the time as his empty beer landed on the table, 'It's getting late'

House swirled the ice round in his glass, enjoying the hazy feeling brought on by the alcohol he was consuming. 'What? Afraid you'll turn into a pumpkin?'

'Funny but no.' Wilson picked his jacket shrugging it over his shoulders, 'Unlike you I actually have a specific time that I have to be at work and besides I'm sure you two wouldn't mind some privacy'

'Excellent point!' He winked slyly at Cameron who blushed under his gaze, 'Unless of course you _want_ to pay,' He turned back to his friend, 'we go by the hour.'

'Didn't need to know that.' His expression was priceless, shaking his head as he waved to them both, '_Night_.'

Cameron slapped House's arm lightly as Wilson left, playfully admonishing him. 'That was rude.'

'He'll be back.' House pointed to the spot the doctor had previously been sitting in, 'He left his wallet.'

'I can't believe-' She stopped, of course she could believe it. Crawling over him to retrieve the object, she paused, straddling his lap and smiled. 'Now you're going to have to wait while I return it.'

Attempting to slide off him she was unprepared when he caught her wrist, pulling her down for a heated kiss. After he eventually decided to release her, a large grin played on his lips as she pulled away. 'Don't be long.'

Still trying to regain her composure, she could only manage a nod as she reached down grasping the soft patented leather. The effect he had on her was incomprehensible at times and as she made it outside, the fresh air was a welcome relief against her flushed skin.

'Cameron, hey!' She spotted Wilson already on his way back in, 'Have you seen-'

He stopped, eyeing the wallet and smiled as she met him halfway. '_Thanks_.' He shoved the offending object firmly in his back pocket and returned his gaze, noticing the warm glow adorning her features. It could've been due the copulas amounts of alcohol the three of them had consumed but he had a feeling it was something else.

'You look…' He squinted, trying to find the exact word. Happy, joyful, cat who got the cream; they were all close but none of them cut it. Then without warning the realization slipped from his lips before he could stop it. 'In love. You look in love. '

A shy smile touched her lips but it became somber as her eyes flickered away from him. She knew House cared but a small, insecure part of herself still wondered how deep his feeling ran. Would he eventually ask her to move in? Marry him? Would he have second thoughts if Stacey came back?

Wilson sensed her hesitation and brushed his hand lightly along her arm. 'He hasn't said it yet, has he?'

They both knew what he was referring to and she shook her head sadly. 'I just hope…' She took a deep breath, allowing herself to be completely honest, 'I just hope I'm not the only one.'

He held a sympathetic gaze, not because he believed in her doubts but because she had them in the first place. House wasn't good at expressing himself but he'd known the man long enough to be able to see the signs.

'He mightn't say it, at times he might not even show it,' a curt sigh shot through his lips knowing how true the statement was, 'but he cares about you. He _loves_ you and believe me I wouldn't offer that up prematurely.'

Cameron smiled softly at the admission. Though it wasn't coming from the man she would've ultimately liked to hear it from, it didn't lesson the impact of the words. 'Still think I'm going to break his heart?'

Wilson let out a short laugh. 'No, now I'm worried you might actually fix it.'

Her grin widened as she moved forward, pulling him into a hug. They were friends but he had a soft spot for House and she knew he wouldn't give his blessing unless he truly meant it. 'Thank you James.'

He nodded mutely into her shoulder and pointed towards the door as they drew apart, 'Go on, he'll get cranky you know.'

She snorted slightly. 'He's _always_ cranky.'

Another laugh escaped his lips before she disappeared inside and he closed his eyes, contemplating the unlikely pair.

In some ways they were _too_ similar. Overly stubborn, neither able to commit, both scared of opening up but those things paled to their differences. Cameron needed to fix things, she sought out people who were in need of change, House _hated_ change. Anyway he looked at it their fundamental characteristics should have torn them apart. There was no rational explanation, no formula, certainly no logical reason.

Their relationship was the equivalent of someone dividing by zero to reach an answer that worked but made no sense.

And that's why he wasn't worried.

Because _that_ was love; the more ridiculous it seemed, the more like it was to succeed.

* * *

**AN: That's it! The end!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews *hugs* I've started the draft for a new story but I want to involve some more characters and get the medical side at least partially accurate before I post it. It's a process *sigh* but if there's any ideas, anything you want to read let me know and I'll see if I can include it :0)**


End file.
